Un passé qui peut tout changer
by Libra10
Summary: Comment le passé de la famille Darcy peut-il modifier la réaction de Fitzwilliam Darcy lors de sa rencontre avec la famille Bennet ? Quelles en seront les conséquences ? A vous de découvrir !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A 21 ans, Mr George Simon Darcy, tout juste sorti diplômé de Cambridge, rencontra celle qui allait devenir Mme Darcy et lui donner deux beaux enfants, Miss Anne Felicity Fitzwilliam.

Après lui avoir fait la cour pendant deux longues années, et malgré les réticences de la famille Fitzwilliam -le Comte de Matlock, le père d'Anne, était fâché que le beau de sa fille, bien que possédant une grande fortune, ne soit pas titré ; le frère et la sœur d'Anne étaient à la fois jaloux et méprisants de l'amour que se portaient leur sœur et son beau- George Simon Darcy et Anne Felicity Fitzwilliam s'unirent un beau jour de mai 1784.

De leur amour naquit quelques mois plus tard Fitzwilliam Thomas Darcy. Dès qu'il eut l'âge, Fitzwilliam fut envoyé à l'école afin de poursuivre le même chemin que son père -et que tous les jeunes garçons de bonnes familles, mais il ne fut pas séparé de ses parents -contrairement aux autres jeunes garçons- qui avaient accompagné leur fils et avaient élu domicile dans leur hôtel particulier de Londres, Derby House, revenant à Pemberley à chaque vacances de leur fils pour profiter de l'immense demeure en famille.

Fitzwilliam se trouvait à l'école lorsqu'il fut rappelé à Derby House durant sa onzième année, afin de rencontrer sa petite sœur, Georgiana Rose Darcy. Une fois présentés au nouveau membre de la famille, les Darcy père et fils rendirent visite à leur épouse et mère respective. Celle-ci, après un accouchement difficile, était très faible et d'une pâleur qui inquiéta fortement son époux. Ce dernier fit donc quérir le médecin avant que celui-ci ne quitte la demeure pour une entrevue sur l'état de santé de Mme Darcy. Le médecin jeta un regard désapprobateur sur le jeune Fitzwilliam et la visite fut donc écourtée pour lui. Le docteur informa M. Darcy que son épouse avait donné naissance à des jumeaux, mais que le garçon était mort-né. M. Darcy ne se remit jamais entièrement de cette nouvelle, mais tenta de faire bonne figure pour sa femme et ses deux enfants, pour qui il se devait d'être un modèle.

Mme Darcy se remit peu à peu de son difficile accouchement mais pu tout de même élever sa petite fille et la voir grandir. Cependant, Mme Darcy n'était pas entièrement guérie et malgré toutes les précautions que son mari et elle prenaient, neuf ans après la naissance de leur fille, Mme Darcy retomba enceinte. Son mari qui, malgré les nombreuses années, n'avait jamais oublié la perte d'un enfant et la santé fragilisée de sa femme, était très soucieux et constamment en alerte quant aux moindres désirs de sa bien-aimée. Malgré sa grossesse et les aléas qui vont avec, Mme Darcy avait insisté pour rentrer à Pemberley en compagnie de leurs enfants, étant donné que Fitzwilliam était en vacances.

En se réveillant un matin, une semaine après leur arrivée à Pemberley, M. Darcy avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui se renforça lorsque son majordome vint le chercher afin d'aller régler une dispute entre plusieurs métayers, ce qui l'obligea donc à quitter la luxueuse demeure et par conséquent sa femme.

Après quelques heures à débattre avec des métayers en colère, M. Darcy se hâta de retourner auprès de sa femme, et dans son impatience, ne remarqua pas la voiture du médecin de famille s'avancer à toute vitesse vers la grande porte et le médecin lui-même en sortir et se précipiter à l'intérieur. Il comprit toutefois que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il aperçut les servants s'affoler dans tous les sens, cherchant à se rendre utile à leur maîtresse par tous les moyens. Sur son chemin vers la chambre de son épouse, il croisa sa fille Georgiana, pleurant dans les bras de son grand frère, lui aussi le regard hagard, perdu et emplis d'une infini tristesse lorsqu'il croisa celui de son père. Sans un mot, M. Darcy fila vers la chambre de sa femme et découvrit celle-ci étendue sur son lit, d'une pâleur comparable à celle qu'elle affichait il y a neuf ans de cela, après la naissance de leur fille et la perte de leur fils. Son regard, fixé sur sa femme, ne manqua pourtant pas les draps tâchés de sang qu'une femme de chambre se dépêchait de sortir de la pièce. Il distinguait au loin le médecin s'entretenir avec leur femme de charge, Mme Reynolds, lui demandant d'apporter du linge propre et des bassines d'eau chaude et quelques autres choses dont M. Darcy, trop occupé à observer sa femme de plus en plus pâle, n'entendit que d'une sourde oreille. Il s'avança près du lit où elle reposait paisiblement, les yeux clos, la respiration lente. Il aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait si ce n'était la pâleur de son teint et les tremblements qui la secouaient par moment. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front et sentit qu'il était brûlant. Le médecin se rapprocha de lui, et dans une voix pleine de compassion, annonça à M. Darcy que sa femme était sujette à une infection qui avait déclenché une très forte fièvre et lui avait fait perdre l'enfant qu'elle portait. C'est avec la gorge serrée et la voix pleine d'émotion que M. Darcy demanda au médecin « Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? ». La réponse de celui-ci fit perler des larmes sur les joues de M. Darcy.

Après quelques instants passés à silencieusement pleurer et observer sa femme, M. Darcy fit quérir Fitzwilliam et Georgiana. Il s'installa sur la rocking-chair près du lit de sa femme et attendit que leurs enfants arrivent, réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait leur annoncer la triste nouvelle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, M. Darcy fit signe à Georgiana de venir prendre place sur ses genoux, tandis que Fitzwilliam alla se poster au pied du lit où reposait sa mère, la fixant, immobile. Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, chacun se demandant comment aborder le douloureux sujet de la probable et prochaine disparition de la figure maternelle de la famille Darcy quand celle-ci émit un gémissement furtif, réveillant de leur état second les autres personnes présentes dans la chambre.

Elle ouvrit faiblement ses beaux yeux bleus, grimaçant légèrement en s'adaptant à la lumière vive de la pièce, et embrassa lentement du regard la pièce et les membres de sa famille qui se tenaient près d'elle. Elle les étudia tous pendant de longues minutes, puis dans une voix faible, à peine plus forte qu'un soupir, elle leur demanda de la laisser seule avec Georgiana. Devant les protestations de son mari, elle esquissa un faible sourire et d'un signe de la main lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il insiste.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Georgiana sortit de la chambre de sa mère le visage couvert de larmes. Elle chercha son grand frère du regard et lui indiqua que leur mère l'attendait. Lui aussi ne resta qu'une dizaine de minutes avec sa mère, et revient dans le couloir, à l'extérieur de la chambre de sa mère, les joues mouillées. Il regarda son père et l'accola, étouffant un pleur dans son cou, avant de se diriger vers Georgiana et la prendre dans ses bras. M. Darcy resta là, immobile, à regarder ses enfants pleurer pour leur mère. Quand Fitzwilliam et Georgiana se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui, il entra dans la chambre de son épouse.

Anne l'attendait, un coussin dans son dos la maintenant légèrement relevée. Elle affichait un air paisible. Ses yeux clos s'ouvrirent lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer derrière son époux. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et lui fit signe de prendre place près d'elle sur le lit. Une fois installé, elle lui prit la main et lui dit d'une voix à peine audible :

« Georges, mon amour. N'essayes pas de me suivre là où je vais. Il faut que tu restes là, pour t'occuper de nos enfants. Ils n'auront plus que toi à présent. Veilles à ce qu'ils deviennent de bonnes personnes, aides-les dans les choix qu'ils auront à faire mais surtout, ne leur tournes pas le dos. Ils auront besoin de toi et toi d'eux. »

M. Darcy prit délicatement la main de sa femme, qui caressait sa joue, et la porta à ses lèvres, laissant quelques larmes couler.

« Ne pleures pas Georges. Il faut que tu sois fort pour Fitzwilliam et Georgiana.

- Mais comment vais-je faire sans toi ? Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ! Dit M. Darcy en pleurant de plus belle.

- Je veillerais sur toi de là-haut, dit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres puis reprit avec un air plus sérieux, mais promets-moi que tu veilleras sur eux et que tu tiendras bon pour eux.

- Je te le promets Anne. »

Les lèvres de M. Darcy se posèrent doucement sur celles de sa femme et chacun ressentit l'amour que lui portait l'autre dans ce dernier baiser.

Dans un dernier soupir, Mme Darcy, qui sentait ses forces la quitter de plus en plus vite, réussit tout de même à prononcer ces quelques mots « N'oublies jamais que je t'aime, t'ai toujours aimé et t'aimerais toujours Georges ». Avant que son mari ne puisse lui répondre, Mme Anne Felicity Darcy s'était éteinte.

Le cri de désespoir que poussa son mari fut entendu dans toute la demeure, raisonnant dans toutes les pièces, plongeant Pemberley dans la période la plus triste de son existence.

Dans les premiers jours qui suivirent le décès et l'enterrement de son épouse (enterrement auquel seule la famille Darcy assista, la famille Fitzwilliam envoya ses condoléances mais resta à Londres pour la Saison), M. Darcy refusa de quitter sa chambre. Malgré les tentatives de ses enfants et de ses servants les plus dévoués, rien ne le fit sortir de la chambre de son épouse, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une miniature sur laquelle étaient représentés Fitzwilliam et Georgiana. Après l'avoir observé pendant de longues minutes, M. Darcy se remémora la promesse faite à sa défunte épouse. Il se mit donc en quête de ses enfants.

Georgiana fut la plus facile à trouver. Elle s'exerçait sur son piano dans la salle de musique, mais au lieu des mélodies joviales qui en sortaient d'habitude, seuls les morceaux moroses et dramatiques qu'elle jouait à présent se faisaient entendre. Après s'être mutuellement réconfortés, M. Darcy partit à la recherche de son fils.

Fitzwilliam, lui, fut plus difficile à trouver. Après la mort de sa mère, il n'était pas retourné à Cambridge comme il aurait dû le faire, mais était resté à Pemberley afin de s'occuper de sa jeune sœur alors que leur père s'était enfermé dans ses appartements. De fait, Fitzwilliam avait manqué la période d'examen et allait être dans l'obligation de redoubler sa dernière année s'il voulait être diplômé. M. Darcy trouva son fils dans la bibliothèque, en train d'étudier ses cours. Il resta un moment dans l'encadrement de la double porte, observant son fils essayer de se concentrer sur ses cours de Cambridge, puis s'intéresser aux documents relatifs à la gestion des domaines. M. Darcy nota l'intérêt croissant que son fils portait aux affaires familiales, et une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Les deux années qui suivirent, M. Darcy et ses enfants vécurent ensemble à Pemberley. M. Darcy apprit à son fils les bases de la gestion du domaine de Pemberley ainsi que des autres domaines possédés par la famille ; il engagea une gouvernante pour Georgiana ainsi que quelques maîtres pour des cours particuliers, cours auxquels il assista. Tout cela permit à la famille Darcy de se rapprocher après la mort d'Anne et de _mieux_ vivre leur chagrin.

Cependant, après deux années passées à Pemberley, Fitzwilliam dut reprendre ses études à Cambridge afin d'obtenir ses diplômes. A partir de ce moment-là, M. Darcy, malgré la présence à ses côtés de Georgiana, ressentit la solitude plus encore. Son fils, qui avait les yeux et cheveux de sa mère, lui rappelait sans cesse sa femme alors que leur fille lui ressemblait davantage. Toutefois, il tint à faire bonne figure devant sa fille et ne se laissa submerger par la tristesse que lorsqu'il était seul.

Finalement, l'année scolaire se termina et Fitzwilliam revint à Pemberley pour le début de l'été, fraichement diplômé. Après des retrouvailles émouvantes, Fitzwilliam observa longuement son père et constata avec effrois que celui-ci avait en apparence beaucoup vieilli, alors que sa jeune sœur entrait tout juste dans l'adolescence. Fitzwilliam passa l'été chez lui à Pemberley, profitant de sa famille et se replongeant dans les affaires du domaine. M. Darcy semblait peu à peu reprendre goût à la vie, du moins, faisait-il un effort pour paraître plus enjoué que d'habitude, même si ses enfants savaient qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus être complètement heureux après le décès de son épouse.

La famille Darcy vécut paisiblement pendant trois mois avant qu'une lettre d'un ami de Fitzwilliam -un dénommé Charles Matthew Bingley, avec qui il avait partagé sa chambre à Cambridge- ne vienne déranger leur tranquillité. M. Bingley avait pris la plume afin d'inviter son ami à venir visiter la demeure qu'il venait de louer, tout près de la ville de Meryton en Hertfordshire. Après avoir concerté sa famille, Fitzwilliam alla répondre à M. Bingley qu'il viendrait lui rendre visite dans deux semaines et arriverait pour la Saint-Michel.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à toutes (tous ?!) !_

_Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour cette longue attente (plus de trois mois ! Oups..). Je n'ai pas de réelle excuse à part le manque d'inspiration et la vie normale qui _

_Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire le prologue de cette histoire, les personnes qui ont commenté, les personnes qui ont ajouté l'histoire à leurs favoris et/ou qui la suive._

_Merci à _**hagadoe**_, _**miriamme**_ et _**calazzi**_ pour leurs reviews et leur soutien !_

_: Merci pour ta review ! :) Et oui, j'aime beaucoup le Darcy romantique joué par Matthew Macfadyen (bien que j'aime aussi l'interprétation de Colin Firth) et j'avais envie de le faire descendre de ses grands chevaux, qu'il soit plus humain comme tu le dis. J'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes !_

_Bien évidemment, _Orgueil et Préjugés_ ne m'appartient pas, ni les fabuleux personnages de Jane Austen._

_Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre 1 qui commence avec ce très cher Fitzwilliam Darcy et se ponctue par la famille Bennet._

_Bonne lecture, et surtout si le cœur vous en dit, laissez votre avis ! :)_

_Libra10_

**Chapitre 1**

Dans la voiture qui l'amenait en Hertfordshire, à Netherfield, là où l'attendait son ami Charles Bingley, Fitzwilliam Darcy repensait aux adieux avec sa famille. Son père avait été, comme à chaque fois qu'il partait de Pemberley, très triste mais avait reprit une expression faciale qui ne laissait pas entrevoir ses émotions -sauf pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien. Georgiana était elle aussi triste mais avait trouvé la force de lui sourire, malgré les larmes coulant sur ses joues, quand il s'était retourné pour leur faire au revoir depuis la voiture. Il savait que son père supportait mal d'être séparé de ses enfants depuis la mort de sa femme il y a de cela quatre ans. Cependant, il tentait de maintenir une façade forte pour ses enfants, et surtout pour Georgiana, dont l'éducation n'était pas encore achevée.

Maintenant qu'il avait fini ses études, Fitzwilliam n'avait pas de projets immédiats pour son avenir, mis à part continuer à apprendre la gestion des domaines et des affaires de la famille avec son père. Normalement, les jeunes hommes de son âge profitaient de la Saison à la capitale et commençaient à chercher une épouse -et flirtaient en toute impunité, mais cela ne l'attirait guère pour le moment.

Durant ces études, contrairement à ses camarades, le jeune Darcy n'avait que très peu profité des soirées londoniennes et l'élève sérieux qu'il était préférait la compagnie des livres qu'à celle de ses semblables.

Pour sa dernière année à Cambridge, il avait partagé sa chambre avec Charles Bingley, un jeune homme jovial dont la famille avait fait fortune dans le commerce. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié et chacun complimentait le caractère de l'autre. Bingley aidait son ami à se mêler à la foule, à combattre sa timidité ; tandis que Darcy lui inculquait un peu de sérieux et de raison.

Mais autant Darcy appréciait Charles Bingley, autant il ne pouvait supporter la sœur de ce dernier, et cela ne faisait pourtant que quelques mois qu'ils avaient été présentés. En effet, Bingley avait invité Darcy dans sa maison londonienne et lui avait présenté ses sœurs et son beau-frère.

L'aînée de la fratrie Bingley, Louisa, était marié à M. Hurst, un gentleman issu de la noblesse londonienne avec un revenu tout à fait correct. Le couple, marié depuis six ans, n'avait pas d'enfant et abusait fréquemment de l'hospitalité de Bingley, alors que M. Hurst possédait sa propre maison dans la capitale.

La deuxième sœur Bingley, Caroline, âgée de 24 ans, était toujours célibataire, malgré sa participation aux six dernières Saisons. Beaucoup d'hommes lui auraient volontiers fait la cour, car la demoiselle était tout de même une belle jeune femme et possédait une dote non négligeable de vingt mille livres, mais son caractère froid et hautain les repoussèrent tous.

Dès lors que son frère lui présenta Darcy, futur héritier du célèbre domaine de Pemberley et d'une grande fortune mais également neveu du Comte de Matlock, Caroline se mit en tête que cet homme devait lui appartenir.

Darcy eut des frissons en se remémorant les quelques sorties mondaines où il était apparu, toujours suivi de près -et même trop près à son goût- par Mlle Bingley, qui s'accaparait son bras dès lors qu'une autre jeune fille s'approchait de lui ; ou bien la façon dont elle était toujours d'accord avec lui, peu importe ce qu'il disait ; de même que la manière dont elle battait ses cils quand elle lui parlait, manière qu'elle devait penser attirante, mais qui était loin d'avoir l'effet escompté.

Ne voulant pas froisser son ami, Darcy s'était d'abord tût devant les manigances de Mlle Bingley. Il en était même arrivé à ne plus rendre visite à son ami aussi fréquemment que d'habitude, afin d'éviter la sœur diabolique. Le repos de Darcy fut de courte durée puisque Mlle Bingley prit soin d'accompagner son frère chaque fois que celui-ci rendait visite à son ami.

La fin de ses études et son retour imminent à Pemberley fut donc une joie pour Darcy puisqu'il allait retrouver son père et sa sœur, mais aussi un soulagement puisqu'il échapperait aux attentions envahissantes et étouffantes d'une certaine demoiselle.

Pourtant, en allant à Netherfield, Darcy savait qu'il allait être forcé de subir la compagnie de Mlle Bingley. Une infime partie de lui pensait que Caroline pourrait avoir trouvé une autre _victime_ et par conséquent, le laisserait tranquille ; alors que l'autre partie pensait qu'au contraire, après une séparation de quelques mois, Caroline redoublerait d'efforts afin de s'attacher Darcy.

Sentant une migraine arriver -probablement due au fait de penser trop longtemps à Caroline Bingley-, Darcy s'efforça de dormir pour le reste du voyage.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par les secousses du cabriolet. Après s'être enquis auprès du cocher sur la progression du voyage et avoir été assuré de ne plus être qu'à quelques miles de Netherfield, Darcy contempla par sa fenêtre le paysage du Hertfordshire. Ce comté n'était certes pas aussi vallonné que le Derbyshire, mais la nature l'avait joliment façonné. Une forêt dense longeait la route, des champs lui faisaient face et quelques collines se dévoilaient ici et là. Une colline assez haute, mais qui ne pourrait être décemment qualifiée de montagne attira son attention, et il se promit d'aller s'y promener à l'occasion. Les champs laissèrent place à quelques habitations modestes, puis à des habitations de plus en plus impressionnantes. Une ville -qu'il devinait être Meryton- se dessinait peu à peu, et bientôt le brouhaha des activités citadines confirmèrent ses pensées. La ville lui paressait agréable, à première vue un peu plus grande que Lambton, mais toute aussi animée.

La traversée de la-dite ville fut assez brève et l'équipage se retrouva à nouveau sur la route de Netherfield. Peu de temps après, la demeure fut visible et Darcy félicita le choix de son ami. Netherfield était en effet une belle demeure, bien évidemment pas aussi majestueuse que Pemberley, mais tout à fait convenable comme première location pour un homme du rang et de la fortune de Bingley.

Mais l'appréciation de Darcy fut de courte durée lorsque celui-ci aperçut une silhouette

orange attendant patiemment son arrivée sur le perron de la bâtisse. Quand la voiture s'arrêta en face du perron et que Darcy eut tout le loisir d'observer son hôtesse, un profond soupir lui échappa, pensant sarcastiquement que l'attirail vestimentaire que déployait son hôtesse devait être la dernière mode à Londres.

Rassemblant son courage à deux mains et poussant un dernier soupir, Darcy sortit de sa cachette et salua Mlle Bingley.

* * *

_Chacun se trouvera d'accord pour reconnaître qu'un célibataire en possession d'une belle fortune doit éprouver le besoin de prendre femme._

_Aussi peu connus que soient les sentiments ou les projets d'un tel homme à son arrivée dans le voisinage, cette vérité est si bien ancrée dans l'esprit des familles des environs qu'on l'y considère comme la légitime propriété de l'une ou de l'autre de leurs filles._

C'est ainsi que la voix stridente de Mme Bennet s'invita dans le havre de paix de M. Bennet -comprenez sa bibliothèque- afin de lui annoncer le dernier ragot que Mme Long venait de lui raconter.

« Monsieur Bennet, monsieur Bennet, cria sa femme en ouvrant la porte, oh, quelle joie pour nos filles ! »

M. Bennet posa son livre sur ses genoux avant d'observer sa femme un moment pour enfin lui demander d'une voix lasse :

« Qu'y a-t'il madame Bennet ? »

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Mme Bennet informa son mari que Netherfield Park venait d'être loué et de l'arrivée du locataire, un certain M. Bingley, un homme jeune, riche et célibataire du nord de l'Angleterre.

M. Bennet, ne résistant jamais à une opportunité de _taquiner_ sa femme, lui demanda :

« Et en quoi ce jeune homme pourrait-il être de quelque façon intéressant pour nos filles ?

- Monsieur Bennet, vous n'ignorez pas qu'il pourrait être un parti pour l'une d'elle ! Nos filles comptent parmi les plus belles du comté, et s'il en choisit une et qu'elle lui plaise assez pour qu'il la demande en mariage, alors notre bonne fortune est assurée.

- Très chère, vous oubliez que nos filles sont sottes et ignorantes, comme se doivent de l'être toutes les jeunes filles -bien que ma Lizzy ait un esprit plus vif que ses sœurs- mais il est vrai que les hommes préfèrent en général avoir des femmes sottes ! Dans ce cas, l'une de nos filles pourrait effectivement lui plaire. Mais vous oubliez une chose. Comment ce monsieur Bingley pourrait-il choisir parmi l'une de nos filles s'il n'en connaît aucune ?

- Et bien mon ami, j'aurais pensé que vous iriez lui rendre visite au plus vite.

- Lui rendre visite ? Oh non ! Je vais plutôt lui écrire une lettre, me présentant et indiquant que j'ai cinq filles sottes et que je l'invite à choisir parmi l'une d'elles s'il veut prendre épouse.

- Oh ! Monsieur Bennet ! Comment pouvez-vous parler de vos filles de la sorte ?! Je vous prierai de ne point écrire à monsieur Bingley, ni de lui rendre visite d'ailleurs -bien que vous n'y comptiez pas ! Je préfère renoncer à faire la connaissance de ce monsieur Bingley plutôt que de voir nos filles devenir la risée de tout Meryton après que vous les ayez déclaré sottes à un inconnu ! »

Après avoir contemplé l'air indigné sur le visage de sa femme, c'est avec un sourire moqueur que M. Bennet reprit.

« Madame Bennet, si j'avais su cela plus tôt, je me serais épargné la peine d'aller rendre visite à monsieur Bingley ce matin.

- Quoi ?! Mais, comment... comment est-il possible que vous soyez aller rendre visite à monsieur Bingley alors que je viens juste de vous informer qu'il a loué Netherfield Park et s'y est installé depuis quelques jours seulement ?

- Eh bien, pour une fois ma chère, je peux vous dire que vous n'êtes pas la première à apporter une grande nouvelle à Longbourn. Voyez-vous, Charlotte Lucas est passée voir Lizzy ce matin, alors que vous étiez chez votre sœur Phillips, et elle lui a apprit la nouvelle. Et comme Sir William était déjà allé présenter ses respects, je ne pouvais pas rester ici et priver nos filles de la délicieuse compagnie de ce gentilhomme. Et maintenant que nous avons été présenté, il pourra sans aucun problème choisir une de nos filles et l'épouser, ce qui fera, j'en suis convaincu, votre bonheur. »

Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de M. Bennet lorsque sa femme resta bouche-bée face à sa dernière réplique. Cependant, cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à recouvrir de son choc.

« Oh ! Mon cher monsieur Bennet ! », dit-elle avant d'aller l'embrasser et de sortir à toute hâte de la bibliothèque en criant, « Oh mes chères filles, quel excellent père vous avez ! », dans toute la maison.

Le déjeuner fut l'occasion pour les femmes Bennet de partager toutes les informations qu'elles avaient pu réunir dans la journée sur le nouveau venu. On apprit donc que M. Bingley venait du nord de l'Angleterre, était célibataire, beau, et avait un revenu annuel de cinq milles livres. Toutefois, le nombre de la compagnie qui résidait avec lui à Netherfield faisait grand débat puisque personne n'était d'accord sur le nombre d'hommes et de femmes qui l'avait accompagné. Cependant, cette question-là ne resta pas longtemps sans réponse puisqu'un bal allait être donné à Meryton d'ici deux jours, et M. Bingley et ses amis devaient s'y rendre.

Le prochain bal de Meryton devint vite la seule préoccupation des jeunes filles de Meryton et des alentours, ainsi que de leurs mères, qui devaient veiller à ce que leurs filles soient assez coquètes pour espérer plaire au jeune locataire de Netherfield.

La famille Bennet n'échappa pas à cette règle, et c'est sous la direction de la matriarche de la famille que les demoiselles Bennet furent obligées d'endurer des heures d'essayages de robes et de tout autre accessoire servant à flatter leurs silhouettes. Les jeunes filles supportèrent cette épreuve avec des réactions bien diverses.

Les deux plus jeunes, Lydia et Catherine -dite Kitty- étaient surexcitées à l'idée d'avoir de nouvelles toilettes mais aussi en vue d'une soirée passée à faire de nouvelles connaissances, à flirter et à danser.

Lydia, âgée de quinze ans, était la benjamine de la famille. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, autant par le physique que par la personnalité -ce qui faisait d'elle sa favorite, mais ses manières étaient beaucoup moins distinguées que celles de ses sœurs. Pourtant, partout où elle allait, personne ne lui en tenait rigueur et mettait plutôt ses exubérances sur le compte de la jeunesse. Comme la surnommait affectueusement son père, Lydia était « une des filles les plus sottes d'Angleterre » ; elle ne consacrait pas beaucoup de temps à étudier ou à lire -comme son père et ses sœurs aînées- mais préférait plutôt aller rendre visite à Maria Lucas ou sa tante Phillips pour apprendre les dernières nouvelles -comprenez ragots- et flirter avec quelques jeunes hommes sur le chemin du retour.

Kitty, de deux ans l'aînée de Lydia, avait un caractère plutôt effacé et par conséquent se laissait guider par sa sœur cadette, dont elle ne voyait pas l'impropriété des manières. Elle était tout aussi frivole et superficielle que cette dernière, malgré les rabrouades de ses aînées.

La troisième demoiselle Bennet, Mary, quant à elle, vit cela comme une perte de temps puisqu'elle n'aimait pas les bals et encore moins danser. Mary avait un caractère plutôt sérieux, ce qui contrastait largement avec ses deux sœurs cadettes et rendait leur relation difficile. Cependant, elle avait une meilleure relation avec ses sœurs aînées, qui s'efforçaient de la rendre moins sévère, et de lui faire apprécier -bien que difficilement- les sorties mondaines.

Les deux sœurs aînées, Jane et Elizabeth, bien qu'impatientes de faire de nouvelles connaissances elles aussi, étaient plus modérées que leurs sœurs cadettes dans l'expression de leurs sentiments.

En effet, les deux sœurs aînées de la fratrie Bennet étaient renommées dans une grande partie du Hertfordshire pour leur grande beauté, leur gentillesse et leur civilité à toute épreuve. Tous s'attendaient à ce qu'elles fassent de beaux mariages, et en particulier leur mère. L'arrivée dans le voisinage d'un homme jeune et riche comblait à merveille les attentes de Mme Bennet, qui voyait déjà dans cette situation le futur établissement d'une de ses filles aînées à Netherfield.

Aussi, malgré une légère préférence envers sa benjamine, Mme Bennet consacra tous ses efforts à soigner l'apparence de ses deux aînées, en qui elle plaçait tous ses espoirs, et à les rendre plus belles qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été.

Ainsi, le lendemain soir, lorsque la famille Bennet pénétra dans la salle de bal, tous les regards ou presque se tournèrent vers les deux magnifiques jeunes femmes qui venaient d'entrer et le silence se fît dans la salle. Les autres jeunes filles les dévisagèrent jalousement tandis que les messieurs admiraient les courbes élégantes des deux sœurs. Mme Bennet, fière des regards envieux que jetaient les autres demoiselles de l'assemblée et leurs mères sur elle et ses filles, arborait une mine satisfaite. Jane et Elizabeth, bien qu'habituées à être observées et considérées comme les beautés du comté, étaient cette fois-ci légèrement mal à l'aise sous les regards insistants des personnes réunies dans la salle de bal.

En effet, Mme Bennet avait choisit des toilettes plus coûteuses que d'habitude pour ses filles, ce qui ne manquait pas de dénoter la différence sociale entre la famille Bennet et le reste des habitants de Meryton et des alentours.

Même si les tenues des trois cadettes étaient à la mode de Londres, elles n'étaient pas aussi remarquables que celles de leurs aînées.

Les robes de ces dernières étaient faites pour attirer l'œil. La robe de Jane était faite d'une belle mousseline bleue claire, rehaussée de dentelle pour le col et les manches, avec un corsage assez bas révélant les atouts féminins de la demoiselle et un ruban de soie bleu foncé ceinturait la robe sous la poitrine, donnant à la toilette le style Empire nouvellement à la mode à la capitale. La robe d'Elizabeth était identique à celle de sa sœur Jane, mis à part la couleur vert pâle de la mousseline et le ruban de soie vert foncé.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient également la même coiffure très élaborée, digne des soirées londoniennes -dont les multiples essais avant d'arriver à la perfection avaient épuisé leur pauvre servante Betsy.

En somme, tout était fait afin que l'on ne remarque que les déjà remarquables demoiselles Bennet.

Inutile de préciser que Mme Bennet était plus que satisfaite lorsque, après le silence et les regards suivants leur entrée, toutes les conversations se tournèrent sur ses aînées et leur beauté, et elle pouvait donc laisser apparaître sans scrupules sa fierté sur son visage.

Cependant, la fierté de Mme Bennet n'était pas partagée par ses filles. Ces dernières étaient plus que gênées par les regards appuyés que leur jetait le reste de l'assemblée et par les messes basses dont elles devinaient être le sujet principal. Elles étaient toujours au niveau de l'entrée de la salle de bal quand Mlle Lucas, la très chère amie d'Elizabeth, s'avança vers les deux sœurs.

« Lizzie, Jane, dit-elle en atteignant les deux sœurs et en les guidant vers la table des rafraichissements, vous êtes très en beauté ce soir. A quoi, ou plutôt qui, devons-nous cet honneur ?

- Charlotte ! Jamais nous ne pourrons assez vous remercier de nous tirer de là. J'ai bien cru que nous passerions la soirée coincées dans l'entrée, à être épiées aux moindres faits et gestes que nous ferions, lui répondit Elizabeth en riant doucement.

Et pour répondre à votre question, vous vous doutez bien pour _qui_ on nous a si bien habillées ce soir, finit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Oui, je le sais bien, poursuivit Charlotte, tout le village ne parle plus que de ce M. Bingley et de ses amis. D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient plus tarder à apparaître il me semble.

- J'espère qu'il sera aimable, ainsi que ses amis bien sûr, ajouta Jane avec un léger rosissement.

- Tant qu'il est beau et riche et qu'il s'éprend de vous très chère, fit Elizabeth en imitant à voix basse et avec plus ou moins de succès la voix de sa mère, ses amis m'importent peu.

- Lizzie !, protesta sa sœur les joues maintenant bien rosies.

- Quoi ?, fit Elizabeth en regardant sa sœur pour lui répondre, avant d'être coupée par son amie.

- Chut. Ils sont arrivés, conclut Charlotte. »

* * *

_Voilà, chapitre 1 : terminé ! _

_Le début de la deuxième partie du chapitre (celle sur les Bennet) commence par le début original d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_, ou du moins, les deux premiers paragraphes du Chapitre 1 du Volume 1 de mon édition._

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Exprimez-vous, le bouton review est là pour ça ! ;)_

_A bientôt (j'espère) pour la suite !_

_Libra10_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Bonsoir à toutes.**_

_**Choses promises choses dues ! Me revoilà enfin, après un peu plus de deux mois d'absence, pour vous livrer le chapitre 2 de cette histoire : la rencontre entre Elizabeth et Darcy.**_

_**Merci à **_**Lagasy****_ et _miriamme_ pour leurs reviews et leur soutien, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, qui prennent le temps de la lire et de la commenter._**

_**(Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont lu mon OS Une relation insoupçonnée et qui ont pris le temps de commenter, toutes les remarques que je reçois sont constructives, alors ne vous privez pas !)**_

_**Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- _Chut. Ils sont arrivés_, conclut Charlotte. »

De même que ceux des trois jeunes filles, tous les regards se tournèrent en même temps vers les portes de la salle de bal, qui se rouvrirent sur un groupe composé de trois hommes et deux femmes. Le silence fit de nouveau son apparition dans la salle.

Tous étaient bouches-bées devant les illustres nouveaux venus, qui étaient devenus en quelques jours le sujet de discussion principal et favori de la petite ville.

M. Bingley, à première vue, collait parfaitement à la description sommaire qui avait été faite de lui. Il était assez grand, avait un visage agréable et un sourire engageant, une stature élégante et finement musclée, et des cheveux couleur feu**.** Le sourire amical qu'il arborait et sa posture décontractée montraient son enthousiasme évident à se mêler à la foule et faire de nouvelles rencontres ; son costume sur mesure et la qualité des tissus qui le composaient montraient très clairement son confort financier. Son regard se baladait sur chaque personne, espérant reconnaître un visage légèrement familier parmi les convives de la soirée.

Mlle Bingley, qui se tenait à la gauche de son frère, était plutôt grande, elle avait comme son frère les cheveux roux ; son corps paraissait un peu trop maigre et anguleux dans sa robe mais elle pourrait être jolie si elle n'avait le visage déformé par une grimace montrant clairement son dégoût à se retrouver mêlée à pareille société. Son regard était hautain et chargé de mépris alors qu'elle surveillait impérieusement l'assemblée silencieuse.

M. et Mme Hurst, qui se tenaient à la droite de M. Bingley, retenaient à grand peine leur ennui. M. Hurst, contrairement à son beau-frère, n'avait rien d'attirant. Il n'était pas très grand, sa posture était plutôt celle d'une personne lasse de tout, son front dégarni révélait une calvitie précoce, sa bedaine et son nez rouge laissaient deviner une addiction à la nourriture riche et aux boissons.

Mme Hurst quant à elle, contrairement à son frère et sa sœur, était plutôt petite et avait les cheveux châtains. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle, mais pas laide non plus, plutôt _passable_. Comme ça sœur, mais dans une moindre mesure, elle paraissait dédaigneuse de la société qui l'accueillait, alors que son mari cherchait activement du regard la table sur laquelle étaient disposés les rafraîchissements.

Enfin, derrière la famille Bingley-Hurst, on pouvait apercevoir le dernier homme du groupe de Netherfield, ou du moins, sa tête, vu qu'il était caché par M. Bingley.

On ne voyait pas bien ses traits, mais on devinait qu'il avait les cheveux sombres et un visage bien fait.

Dès lors que des murmures -dont le sujet était bien évidemment la partie de Netherfield- se firent entendre dans la salle de bal, Sir William Lucas -qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle et qui discutait avec des commerçants de la ville avant l'arrivée remarquée de leurs invités- en tant qu'ancien maire, se fit une joie d'aller à la rencontre de M. Bingley -qu'il avait trouvé fort aimable- et de ses amis afin de les accueillir et de les présenter officiellement aux habitants de Meryton et des environs présents ce soir-là.

Sir William commença alors sa ronde d'introductions, baladant les occupants de Netherfield de groupes en groupes, présentant chaque membre de chaque groupe à tour de rôle, échangeant quelques phrases de civilité tout en observant sa montre à gousset régulièrement pour s'assurer de ne pas passer plus de temps avec un groupe qu'avec un autre.

De plus en plus de murmures s'élevaient dans la salle. Les groupes qui attendaient d'être présentés à M. Bingley et ses amis faisaient des conjectures sur les caractères, l'apparence et la richesse des nouveaux venus, tandis que les groupes qui venaient d'être présentés se félicitaient d'accueillir en leur ville d'aussi aimables voisins, bien que certains émirent des réserves sur l'amabilité de Mlle Bingley.

Tout comme les autres invités du bal, les demoiselles Bennet et Lucas se livrèrent à un léger examen des locataires de Netherfield, qui se trouvaient à quelques groupes d'elles.

«_ Il semblerait que ce M. Bingley fasse déjà l'unanimité auprès de nos concitoyens_, lança Mlle Lucas à voix basse en observant ledit gentilhomme et ses amis qui se rapprochaient d'elles.

- _Il semblerait en effet_, répondit Elizabeth. _J'espère que ses amis seront aussi agréables qu'il en a l'air ! »_

Son regard se porta vers l'homme qui se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière M. Bingley. Il était grand, plus encore que M. Bingley, avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et légèrement ondulés par endroits, des favoris encadraient son visage aux proportions parfaites, un nez droit aristocratique, des yeux d'un bleu profond qui semblaient à des lieues de là, des lèvres dont les commissures pointaient légèrement vers le haut indiquant un faible sourire, un corps athlétique, des épaules carrées, des jambes musclées. Elizabeth étouffa un soupir en réalisant qu'elle n'avait jamais été en présence d'un si bel homme auparavant.

Voyant ses deux amies observer avec intérêts les jeunes gens qui s'approchaient d'elles, Charlotte ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser un peu à leurs dépends.

_« Eh bien ma chère Jane, ne trouvez-vous pas ce M. Bingley séduisant ? _Dit Charlotte à voix basse, tout en regardant son amie avec un sourire connaisseur, alors que ladite Jane avait le regard rivé sur le jeune homme.

- _Il est en effet très bel homme_, répondit l'intéressée en rougissant légèrement et en observant le sol, gênée d'être prise sur le fait alors qu'elle observait l'attirant jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante. »

Charlotte se préparait à taquiner son amie Elizabeth mais fut coupée dans son élan en voyant son père accompagné des occupants de Netherfield se diriger vers son groupe.

_« Ah ! Voici le fleuron du comté. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fille aînée Mlle Charlotte Lucas ainsi que ses amies les demoiselles Bennet de Longbourn, Mlle Jane Bennet et Mlle Elizabeth Bennet. »_

Les trois jeunes filles firent de parfaites révérences lorsque leurs noms furent cités.

La troupe de Netherfield eut l'occasion de se faire sa propre idée des demoiselles Bennet dont on leur avait tant vanté la beauté.

M. Bingley trouva les trois jeunes filles à son goût, et tout particulièrement la beauté blonde, Jane Bennet. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré pareille beauté, un vrai ange tombé du ciel ! Sa robe bleu clair lui seyait à merveille et faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, de même que les courbes affriolantes de la demoiselle, dont il avait du mal -comme tout homme qui se respecte- à ne pas constamment regarder.

Mlle Bingley ne put que constater amèrement que malgré le lieu incivilisé dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent, elle devait bien reconnaître que ces demoiselles Bennet, dont tout le monde parlait, devaient être assez fortunées et assez importantes socialement pour être à la dernière mode de Londres et avoir les bonnes grâces de tous.

M. Hurst ne prît pas la peine d'observer assidûment les demoiselles, tant il était occupé à calculer combien de temps il lui faudrait avant d'arriver à proximité de la table des rafraîchissements qu'il lorgnait depuis son arrivée dans la salle de bal.

Mme Hurst, dans une même logique que sa sœur, mais moins acerbe, jugea rapidement utile de maintenir de bonnes relations avec la famille Bennet, qui, si on en jugeait par les deux aînées, devait être la seule famille de la région digne d'être côtoyée.

M. Darcy lui, était comme subjugué par la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Malgré toutes les jeunes filles qui s'étaient jetées à ses pieds lors des quelques bals auxquels il avait participé à Londres, aucune ne l'intriguait et ne l'attirait comme Mlle Elizabeth Bennet. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que sa sœur aînée, mais elle n'était pas petite non plus, elle avait une belle chevelure brune, coiffée de manière très sophistiquée dont quelques boucles s'échappaient. La robe verte qu'elle portait rendait son teint plus lumineux. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun riche et semblaient changer de couleur, passant du brun au noir ou même à des reflets verts suivant la luminosité et les reflets qu'offraient les nombreuses bougies qui éclairaient la salle. Ils brillaient d'une intelligence dissimulée, avec une pointe de malice. Ses lèvres d'une belle teinte rosée, charnues ne semblaient attendre que d'être embrassées. Les courbes de son corps, mises en valeur par la robe qu'elle portait, ne demandaient qu'à être découvertes. Jamais Fitzwilliam Darcy n'avait été aussi ému par une jeune femme. Il espérait fortement qu'elle serait aussi attractive intellectuellement que physiquement.

_« Demoiselles, _poursuivit Sir William,_ permettez-moi de vous présenter M. Charles Bingley, sa sœur Mlle Caroline Bingley, M. Peter Hurst et sa femme Louisa, et enfin, M. Fitzwilliam Darcy de Pemberley dans le Derbyshire. _Les révérences et courbettes furent également exécutées et les jeunes filles eurent également le temps de mieux étudier et apprécier les personnes leur faisant face.

_- Demoiselles, _commença M. Bingley en les embrassant du regard toutes les trois puis s'arrêtant sur Jane,_ c'est un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer. _Leur dit-il avec un grand sourire. _J'ai entendu beaucoup d'éloges à votre sujet. Si je ne me trompes pas, votre père est venu me rendre visite, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- C'est exact en effet. D'ailleurs... _Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut coupée par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- _Oh mes enfants !_, fit Mme Bennet en reprenant son souffle,_ je vois que vous avez rencontré M. Bingley ! Pardonnez-moi de n'avoir pu vous rejoindre plus tôt, ma sœur Phillips m'a retenu,_ poursuivit la maîtresse de Longbourn en une seule tirade, tournant la tête vers Sir William, quémandant silencieusement une introduction.

- _M. Bingley, Mlle Bingley, M. et Mme Hurst, M. Darcy, permettez-moi de vous présenter Mme Bennet de Longbourn, la mère des demoiselles Bennet_, fit Sir William, puis se penchant vers le jeune locataire de Netherfield et dans le ton de la confidence mais tout de même assez fort pour que tous ceux autour puissent entendre, lui dit, _prenez garde M. Bingley, car Mme Bennet est une femme éminemment influente et respectée dans notre communauté ! _»

Mme Bennet, satisfaite du compliment que venait de lui adresser Sir William, saisit l'occasion qui lui était offerte et s'adressa aux dames qui entouraient M. Bingley afin de s'enquérir de leurs impressions de Netherfield et de savoir si elles avaient besoin d'une quelconque aide avec les domestiques du domaine, les métayers ou bien dans quels commerces de la ville se fournir.

Alors que Mme Bennet et Sir William conseillaient Mlle Bingley et Mme Hurst, qui affichaient des expressions un peu moins dédaigneuses que lorsqu'elles étaient entrées dans la salle ; Jane, Elizabeth et Charlotte entamèrent la conversation avec M. Bingley et M. Darcy.

« _Vous plaisez-vous dans le Hertfordshire M. Bingley ?_, s'aventura Jane, sans se départir de son teint rosé.

- _Je confesse n'être jamais venu dans ce comté auparavant, mais je dois admettre qu'il est fort bien situé et qu'il offre de magnifiques panoramas_, répondit M. Bingley en souriant de plus belle. _Et vous mon cher Darcy, que pensez-vous de ce comté ?_, demanda-t-il à son timide ami, tentant de l'inclure dans la conversation.

- _Eh bien, j'ai effectivement constaté en venant ici de nombreux lieux qui semblent présenter un certain intérêt et qui je pense, valent la peine d'être vus. Une petite montagne ou une grande colline, je ne saurais dire, a retenu mon attention. Il semblerait que depuis son sommet on puisse avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la ville et ses environs_, énonça-t-il d'une seule traite, ce qui provoqua chez M. Bingley un regard étonné et un grand sourire._ Connaissez-vous l'endroit dont je parle Mlle Elizabeth ?_, lui demanda-t-il, prenant son courage à deux mains et saisissant l'opportunité qu'elle lui offrait sans le savoir, car cette dernière s'était tournée vers lui quand il avait commencé à parler du relief du Hertfordshire qu'elle aimait tant, et il espérait secrètement pouvoir engager la jeune fille à parler et à montrer l'intelligence qu'elle possédait et qu'il avait remarqué dans ses yeux.

- _En effet M. Darcy_, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. _Vous parlez d'Oakham Mount. C'est un très beau point de vue et on peut en effet y observer Meryton, ainsi que Netherfield et Longbourn. Je m'y promène assez souvent lors de mes balades matinales. Il y a également beaucoup de sentiers, à travers les bosquets entre Netherfield, Longbourn et Meryton si vous aimez vous baladez ou même pour exercer vos chevaux. D'ailleurs, si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez venir à Longbourn consulter les cartes de mon père, je vous montrerez tous les sentiers que je connais et les points d'intérêts du comté, _finit-elle avec un petit sourire et les joues rosies, consciente de l'audace dont elle venait de faire preuve en invitant à la place de sa mère de nouvelles connaissances chez elle.

- _Et croyez-moi M. Darcy,_ intervînt Charlotte, _Elizabeth connaît tous les sentiers et points d'intérêts du comté. Et pour cause, chaque matin, elle part pendant des heures parfois à travers les bois et les collines, au grand désespoir de sa mère !_, finit-elle dans un petit rire.

- _Charlotte ! Cela ne se fait pas de dévoiler les faiblesses d'autrui devant de nouvelles connaissances ! Que va penser M. Darcy de moi maintenant ?_, fit Elizabeth, mi-sérieuse mi-joueuse, en portant son regard de Charlotte -qui avait une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux- à M. Darcy, qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Elizabeth. Tout le mal que je pense de vous est que vous me paraissez être une grande amoureuse de la nature. Et si cela est un défaut, alors sachez que nous le partageons_, lui répondit M. Darcy, tout heureux de se trouver un point commun avec la captivante jeune femme.

- _Dîtes-moi M. Darcy, on m'a toujours dit que la bibliothèque de Netherfield regorge de trésors. Est-ce vrai ?_, lui demanda Elizabeth, désireuse de porter la conversation sur un autre sujet qu'elle-même et de connaître les opinions littéraires du jeune homme.

- _Eh bien, je dois dire que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'explorer la bibliothèque de Netherfield, mais Bingley m'avait demandé de porter quelques ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Pemberley en attendant qu'il acquière quelques ouvrages lui-même. _Elizabeth acquiesça._ Lisez-vous Mlle Elizabeth ?_, lui demanda M. Darcy, comprenant où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

- _En effet M. Darcy. Et je crains de n'avoir lu la quasi totalité de la bibliothèque de mon père, _ajouta-t-elle en riant_. Mais dîtes-moi, quels sont vos auteurs favoris M. Darcy ?_, le questionna-t-elle. »

Charlotte, qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de continuer à écouter une conversation sur la littérature -bien qu'observer l'attitude des protagonistes vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre la distrayait énormément- se tourna vers Jane et M. Bingley. Ces derniers étaient eux aussi en grande conversation, de grands sourires flottant sur leurs visages. Elle pouvait les entendre discuter de sujets simples mais variés, comme leurs occupations respectives dans une journée, les pièces de théâtre qu'ils avaient tous les deux vus à Londres, etc.

En tournant la tête pour voir si son père discutait toujours avec Mme Bennet et les sœurs de M. Bingley, Charlotte aperçu les regards furibonds que lança Mlle Bingley sur son frère et Jane, puis sur Elizabeth et M. Darcy. Son sourire laissa place à un froncement de sourcils, révélateur pour quiconque l'observait de la réflexion intérieure de la jeune femme.

Cependant, Charlotte n'eut pas le loisir de se pencher sur la raison pour laquelle Mlle Bingley serait dérangée par le fait que son frère et M. Darcy s'intéressent aux deux jeunes femmes, puisque son père annonça qu'il était temps de danser.

Tout naturellement, on vit se présenter pour la première danse M. Bingley accompagné de Jane, et M. Darcy accompagné d'Elizabeth. Charlotte ne put cacher son sourire face au succès de ses deux amies, malgré qu'elle-même dû rester assise faute de cavalier.

Pourtant, si Charlotte Lucas avait été conduite sur la piste de danse à ce moment-là, elle n'aurait pu entendre la discussion entre Mlle Bingley et Mme Hurst qui se tenaient non loin d'elle.

« _Ces Bennet me sortent par les yeux ! D'abord la mère qui se permet de nous conseiller, NOUS, sur la meilleure façon de diriger Netherfield et sur la façon de traiter nos servants ! Mais pour qui se prend-elle ?_

_- Caroline, je vous en prie, calmez-vous, _lui fis sa sœur d'un ton doux. _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de se mettre à dos cette famille. Ils ont l'air d'être influents et respectés dans cette partie du comté. Et je dois avouer que les deux aînées pourraient très bien faire partie de la grande société de Londres, si leur famille était un peu plus fortunée. Mais mieux vaut les tolérer pour le moment. Et puis, nous ne resterons pas définitivement à Netherfield ! _

_- Vous ne comprenez pas Louisa ! Que Charles s'entiche de cette Jane Bennet passe encore, il s'est entiché de bien d'autres jeunes idiotes, et regardez, il n'est toujours pas marié, grâce à nous soit dit en passant ; mais sa sœur, cette sale petite peste d'Eliza, qui ose me voler MON Darcy sous mes yeux, je ne pourrais le supporter ! Pas après tous les efforts que j'ai fais pour devenir la future Mme Darcy !_

_- Caroline, êtes-vous sûre que M. Darcy va vous faire une demande en mariage ? _La questionna Louisa, hésitante. Depuis que Charles leur avait présenté M. Darcy, elle n'avait vu aucun signe manifestant l'intérêt que Darcy pourrait avoir pour Caroline.

- _Bien sûr qu'il le fera, après tout, je suis une de ses plus proches relations, la sœur de son meilleur ami, et une alliance entre nos deux familles ne ferait que renforcer l'amitié de Charles et M. Darcy. Et puis, je vous rappelle que j'ai une dot de vingt mille livres !, _dit-elle en levant le menton bien haut_. Toutes les jeunes filles de Londres ne peuvent s'en vanter. Mais je vous jure Louisa, je vous en fais la promesse, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Pemberley sera à moi ! » _

Pendant qu'elle écoutait attentivement la discussion entre les sœurs Bingley, Charlotte observa les comportements de ses amies et des deux hommes en question. Chacun paraissait être sous le charme de son ou sa partenaire, les sourires ne disparaissaient pas de leurs visages, et on pouvait même entendre quelques rires leur échappant si on tendait bien l'oreille. Les deux couples étaient bien assortis, ce qui confirmait les craintes de Mlle Bingley, mais qui rendait heureuse Mlle Lucas.

Mlle Charlotte Lucas venait de fêter ses vingt-sept ans et n'avait reçu aucune demande en mariage, ni n'avait été courtisé. Elle s'était donc résignée à devenir une dame de compagnie pour les jeunes filles issues de grandes familles. Elle n'était pas une jeune femme romantique, mais elle savait que ses chères amies Jane et Elizabeth l'étaient, et elle voulait à tout prix que les deux soient heureuses. Et elle allait tout faire pour que ce soit le cas.

En observant ses deux amies avec les deux jeunes hommes, elle sût qu'ils étaient destinés les uns aux autres, et que d'ici quelques mois ils seraient mariés.

Profitant de la pause habituelle entre les deux premières danses de la soirée, Charlotte se dirigea vers son amie Elizabeth afin de lui faire part de la conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cette dernière se trouvait toujours avec M. Darcy, sa sœur Jane et M. Bingley.

« _Elizabeth_, commença-t-elle, _voulez-vous bien venir m'aider à réparer l'accroc que j'ai fais à ma robe ?_, prétexta-t-elle afin de pouvoir s'éloigner avec son amie.

- _Bien sûr Charlotte. Veuillez m'excuser_, envoya-t-elle en direction des autres membres du petit groupe avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- _Alors, où est cet accroc ?_, demanda Elizabeth à son amie aussitôt qu'elles eurent atteint une salle vide à proximité de la salle de bal, tout en regardant la robe de Charlotte.

- _Il n'y en a pas. J'ai inventé cette excuse pour pouvoir vous parler en privé_, s'expliqua rapidement Charlotte avant de continuer, devant l'air incompréhensif de son amie d'enfance. _Pendant que vous dansiez avec M. Darcy, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Mlle Bingley et sa sœur. Elles parlaient de votre famille et de M. Darcy aussi. Elle ne vous porte pas dans son cœur, votre mère et vous. Et je crois qu'elle aimerait bien garder M. Darcy pour elle toute seule si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Elle a même juré à sa sœur que Pemberley sera à elle ! Rendez-vous compte !_, termina Mlle Lucas en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _La pauvre femme prend ses désirs pour des réalités_, dit Elizabeth en riant doucement. Devant le regard dubitatif de son amie, elle s'expliqua. _J'ai surpris sur nous le regard de Mlle Bingley pendant que M. Darcy et moi dansions, et je lui en ai fais part. Vous auriez bien rit en voyant la tête qu'il a fait quand je lui ai dit ! Il a fait une magnifique grimace d'exaspération avant de murmurer tout bas « Pitié ! », puis voyant que je l'avais entendu, il m'a expliqué que depuis qu'ils avaient été présenté par son frère, Mlle Bingley s'était mis en tête qu'elle serait la future Mme Darcy, et donc la maîtresse de Pemberley. Et pour cela, elle s'arrangeait à être présente aux mêmes soirées que lui, elle accompagnait son frère le plus souvent possible quand celui-ci venait lui rendre visite et elle utilisait bien d'autres stratagèmes encore. Comme notre danse allait se terminer et que je sentais qu'il voulait clore le sujet, il m'a assuré, bien que je ne lui ai rien demandé, que lui vivant, Mlle Bingley ne sera en aucune façon Mme Darcy_, termina Elizabeth, qui essayant de paraître indifférente au dernier aveu de M. Darcy en le racontant à son amie, était tout de même soulagée de savoir que le beau jeune homme était sans attache.

- _Eh bien, _reprit Charlotte_, je crois que je vais surveiller de près les actes de Mlle Bingley envers M. Darcy, je sens que cela va être très distrayant ! Surtout que M. Darcy semble avoir trouvé son intérêt ailleurs... _conclu-t-elle en lançant à son amie qui s'empourprait un regard entendu. »

Quand les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent la salle de la bal et s'approchèrent du petit groupe qu'elles avaient quitté peu de temps auparavant, elles furent étonnées -Elizabeth en particulier- de voir Jane présenter leurs trois jeunes sœurs -qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans la salle de bal- à MM. Bingley et Darcy. Elle fut agréablement surprise de constater que malgré leur exubérance habituelle, les deux benjamines faisaient preuve de retenue devant les deux jeunes hommes.

Quand enfin Elizabeth et Charlotte reprirent leurs places dans le groupe, Lydia et Kitty se tournèrent d'un commun accord vers leurs sœurs aînées en leur affichant leurs plus beaux sourires avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide en direction de leur amie Maria Lucas qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mary, qui était restée silencieuse depuis son introduction aux locataires de Netherfield, emboîta le pas de ses sœurs en rejoignant sa mère, après avoir exécuté une parfaite révérence.

Les deux aînées des Bennet n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger sur le comportement étrange de leurs cadettes car Sir William annonçait déjà la reprise des danses.

M. Bingley réserva la prochaine danse auprès de Mlle Lucas alors qu'il emmenait sur la piste de danse Elizabeth ; tandis que M. Darcy réclama la main de Charlotte pour la guider vers les autres danseurs, après avoir préalablement demandé à Jane sa prochaine danse, qui avait elle-même accordé sa danse à un jeune homme de Meryton.

Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement et sans aucun incident pour ces jeunes gens, hormis les quelques regards haineux lancés sur eux par Caroline Bingley, qui se tenait à côté de sa sœur et de son beau-frère -évidemment à proximité des boissons, verte de jalousie de n'avoir pu danser avec son M. Darcy.

Lorsque la dernière danse se termina, les convives commencèrent à se rapprocher de la sortie en attendant que leurs voitures soient amenées et qu'ils puissent rejoindre leurs domiciles respectifs. La fatigue apparaissait sur le visage de bon nombre de personnes ; y compris sur celui de la matriarche Bennet, qui -bien qu'elle soit encore jeune- avait perdu le rythme de ces festivités.

Se tenant devant ses filles, Mme Bennet, qui attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son cabriolet qui la reconduirait dans le confort de Longbourn, entreprit d'écourter son attente en engageant la conversation avec la partie de Netherfield, qui se trouvait à côté d'elles et qui attendait elle aussi sa voiture pour rentrer. Une invitation à venir prendre le thé le lendemain après-midi à Longbourn fut lancée et acceptée -avec joie par les messieurs et avec réticence pour les dames- dans la foulée. Enfin, les voitures arrivèrent et chacun pu rentrer chez soi après avoir pris congés les uns des autres.

Sur le chemin qui les ramenait à Longbourn, bien abritées du froid de la nuit dans le cabriolet familial, deux demoiselles songeaient à l'excellente soirée qu'elles avaient passées en compagnie des deux jeunes célibataires de Netherfield et au plaisir qu'elles auraient à les revoir le lendemain.

Non loin de là, dans la voiture qui les ramenait à Netherfield, deux jeunes hommes avaient sensiblement les mêmes pensées, à l'égard des deux belles demoiselles Bennet qu'ils avaient eu le grand plaisir de connaître ce soir, et qu'ils espéraient pouvoir connaître davantage.

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé cette rencontre entre les Bennet et les habitants de Netherfield ?**_

_**J'attends vos impressions et vos attentes concernant la suite de l'histoire avec impatience, elles me seront utiles pour l'écrire !**_

_**À bientôt **_

_**Libra10**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Bonsoir à toutes ! **_

_**Tout d'abord, merci à toutes celles qui continuent à lire mes histoires et qui laissent des commentaires. Je suis toujours très heureuse de lire les impressions et attentes que mes histoires vous laissent.**_

_**Voilà -enfin- un nouveau chapitre à cette histoire. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais j'espère que cela en vaudra la peine (ce sera à vous de me le dire).**_

_**Un petit OS devrait être posté d'ici quelques jours.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 3**

Après avoir laissé son manteau, son chapeau et ses gants aux soins de Mme Hill, Mme Bennet se mit en quête de son mari, suivie de près par ses filles, qui s'étaient elles aussi débarrassées de leurs effets.

_« M. Bennet, où êtes-vous donc ?_, appela Mme Bennet en se dirigeant vers le petit salon. »

M. Bennet, qui avait entendu la voiture familiale arriver puis l'incessant bavardage caractéristique de sa femme peu après, avait décidé de la surprendre sachant qu'elle le chercherait afin de lui raconter en détail la soirée passée ; mais il voulait également apercevoir les expressions que ses filles arboreraient avant de se composer un visage neutre.

« _Oh ! Quelle excellente soirée nous avons passé. N'est-ce pas les filles ?_, fit la matriarche tout en continuant à chercher son époux sur le chemin du salon. _M. Bennet, mais où êtes-vous ?_

- _Je suis ici ma colombe_, l'interpella son mari en arrivant à ses côtés dans le petit salon, satisfait d'avoir pu observer les mines rêveuses de sa femme et de ses aînées à leur insu et avant que ses aînées ne dissimulent leurs émotions sous des traits neutres. _Alors, qu'avez-vous à me raconter ma chère ?_

- _Ah mon cher M. Bennet !_, commença la maîtresse de maison. _Je crois que nos filles n'ont jamais été autant admirées qu'elles l'ont été ce soir ! Il faut dire que leurs robes leur allaient à merveille, mais elles ne faisaient que complimenter leur beauté naturelle. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que M. Bingley, et M. Darcy également, n'ont pas été insensibles aux charmes de nos aînées, puisqu'ils ont passé la moitié de la soirée en leur __compagnie ! Et M. Bingley est tout ce dont nous pouvions rêver ! Et il a payé beaucoup d'attention à notre chère Jane_, continua-t-elle en regardant avec un sourire attendri sa fille aînée qui commençait à rougir._ Ses sœurs paraissent être de grandes dames, très bien habillées, bien que je préfère les toilettes de nos filles, mais elles avaient quelque chose de hautain je dirais, comme si elles se croyaient supérieures à nous. Enfin, surtout Mlle Bingley. J'ai pourtant essayé d'être accueillante envers elle, en lui donnant des conseils sur les meilleures boutiques de Meryton, mais elle n'avait pas l'air ravie_, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _Mais le plus important, _reprit-elle avec un sourire satisfait,_ c'est que nos filles aient fait une bonne impression sur M. Bingley et son ami ! »_

A ces mots, M. Bennet tourna son regard vers ses deux aînées et put voir se former sur leurs joues de légères rougeurs. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, à l'idée de taquiner sa famille.

_« Qui est donc ce M. Darcy, dîtes-moi ? Quand je suis allé rencontrer M. Bingley, ce M. Darcy n'était pas présent à Netherfield_, demanda-t-il à sa femme, tout en observant les réactions de ses filles.

- _C'est un très bon ami de M. Bingley me semble-t-il. Il est arrivé à Netherfield seulement hier ou avant-hier d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. En tout cas, c'est un très beau jeune homme. Et riche ! Il héritera d'un immense domaine dans le Derbyshire, et d'une grande fortune, d'après ma sœur Phillips. Il serait un très bon parti pour une de nos filles. Mais je crois qu'il a déjà montré une préférence envers notre Lizzie ce soir_, finit Mme Bennet avec un grand sourire en direction de sa seconde fille.

- _Est-ce vrai Lizzie ?_, s'enquit M. Bennet, observant le visage de sa fille préférée prendre une teinte rosée.

- _Oui père_, admit Elizabeth sentant ses joues chauffer. _Nous avons dansé deux danses, et avons eu une discussion très intéressante. C'est un homme instruit et il a de très bonnes manières, bien qu'il soit un peu timide au premier abord._

- _Eh bien, il semble__ qu'il vous ait fait forte impression __Lizzie, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ce monsieur Darcy. Mme Bennet, avez-vous invité ces jeunes gens à venir prendre le thé ?_

- _Évidemment mon ami ! Je faillirai à ma réputation de meilleure hôtesse du comté si je ne l'avais pas fait !_, s'exclama la matrone.

- _D'ailleurs, Papa_, s'aventura Elizabeth, _je discutais avec M. Darcy des promenades à faire autour de Netherfield, Meryton et Longbourn, et je lui ai parlé de vos cartes et je l'ai invité à venir les consulter. Avant que Maman ne l'invite ainsi que les Bingley à venir prendre le thé demain_, termina-t-elle en regardant le sol du salon et en rougissant de plus belle.

- _Eh bien ma fille, cet homme doit être vraiment extraordinaire pour que vous preniez l'initiative d'inviter une nouvelle connaissance de votre propre chef !_, continua M. Bennet en riant de bon cœur.

- _Laissez donc faire mon ami. Il est rare de côtoyer d'aussi bons partis dans notre comté, et Lizzie pourrait bien s'être trouvé un soupirant_, répondit la matrone à son époux, puis en se tournant vers sa seconde aînée reprit, _c'était bien joué de votre part ma fille._

- _Maman !_, s'insurgea Elizabeth, _ce n'était absolument pas calculé._

- _Calculé ou non, l'important est que ce jeune homme reste entiché de vous ma fille, et croyez-moi, je ferais tout pour cela_, conclut Mme Bennet ne tenant pas compte de l'effroi affiché sur le visage de sa cadette.

- _Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de nous retirer pour la nuit_, annonça le maître des lieux, voulant éviter un énième affrontement entre sa femme et sa fille préférée._ Bonne nuit mes enfants_, fit M. Bennet en embrassant chacune de ses filles sur le front. _Mme Bennet ?_, demanda-t-il à sa femme en lui offrant son bras. »

* * *

_« Quelle horrible soirée nous avons passé ! Je n'ai jamais vu pareille société. Aucune famille n'est vraiment digne de notre intérêt ici !_, commença Mlle Bingley.

- _Mis à part les Bennet_, rattrapa Mme Hurst en lançant un regard d'avertissement à sa sœur.

- _Caroline, que reprochez-vous aux gens auxquels nous avons été présentés ce soir ? Je les ai trouvé d'excellente compagnie au contraire, et quel que soit leur rang social ! Il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de familles de notre cercle dans ce comté, mais je suis certain que vous vous entendrez très bien avec les Bennet. Après tout, ce sont nos voisins désormais, et nous nous devons d'entretenir de bonnes relations, _rétorqua M. Bingley.

- _Eh bien_, débuta Mlle Bingley en jetant un œil vers sa sœur aînée, _je pense en effet qu'il serait... souhaitable... de mieux connaître les Bennet_, continua-t-elle en offrant un sourire hypocrite.

- _Oui, d'ailleurs Mme Bennet nous a invité à prendre le thé demain. Il vaudrait mieux nous retirer pour la nuit. Nous ne voudrions pas les visiter avec des mines fatiguées. Ce __ne serait pas dignes de notre rang_, lança Mme Hurst en se levant du canapé, voulant à tout prix éviter que sa cadette ne commette un impair en révélant ses vrais sentiments envers les Bennet. _M. Hurst, réveillez-vous !_

- _Humph. Quoi ? Oh j'arrive très chère_, lui répondit son mari en se réveillant en sursaut au son de sa voix.

- _Bien, je vais me retirer également_, annonça Mlle Bingley en emboîtant le pas de sa sœur. _Bonne nuit Charles. Bonne nuit M. Darcy_.

- _Caroline._

- _Mlle Bingley_, lui répondirent respectivement son frère et M. Darcy.

- _Darcy, voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour un dernier brandy dans la bibliothèque ?_, demanda M. Bingley en se levant du canapé une fois que les autres les eurent quitté.

- _Avec plaisir Bingley_. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent le salon pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. M. Darcy s'installa sur un des deux fauteuils faisant face à la cheminée et attendit que son ami le rejoigne avec leurs boissons.

Un silence s'établit entre les deux hommes, chacun sirotant son verre et se remémorant l'excellente soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Après quelques minutes, M. Bingley s'adressa à son ami :

« _Darcy mon ami, je crois que je ne vous ai jamais vu prendre autant de plaisir à une soirée qu'à celle que nous venons de passer !_

- _C'est vrai Bingley, il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée, avec des inconnus du moins._

- _Et je m'avancerais à dire que Mlle Elizabeth ne vous a pas laissé indifférent..._

- _Parlez donc pour vous, avec Mlle Bennet que vous ne quittiez pas des yeux !, _répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire connaisseur.

- _C'est vrai que c'est un ange_, fit M. Bingley avec un grand sourire, les yeux perdus dans le vague. _Mais sérieusement Darcy, je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi ouvert avec des étrangers, aussi à l'aise en discutant avec une femme. Il faut dire que le fait que vous ayez tenu une conversation avec Mlle Elizabeth tient déjà de l'exploit..._

- _Je sais Bingley, mais Mlle Elizabeth est vraiment différente de toutes les femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer à Londres, et pardonnez-moi de vous le dire, mais de votre sœur également. Mlle Elizabeth est évidemment très belle, vous l'aurez constaté je pense, mais elle a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas, je ne saurais pas dire ce que c'est car je ne_ _connais pas encore très bien la demoiselle, mais j'ai tout de suite été à l'aise avec elle. Et elle m'intrigue comme personne encore ne m'a jamais intrigué_, finit-il d'un ton passionné.

- _Eh bien mon cher, vous aurez l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle, puisque nous sommes invités à prendre le thé chez elle demain. Ou plutôt tout à l'heure je dirais_, fit M. Bingley en regardant l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée. _Et en ce qui concerne ma sœur, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais qu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur vous, et malgré tous mes discours, elle pense que vous l'épouserez un jour, _continua-t-il en soupirant._ Toutefois, si votre relation avec Mlle Elizabeth ou avec une autre femme autre que Caroline devait évoluer, je tâcherai de tenir ma sœur à distance._

- _Merci Bingley. J'espère juste que votre sœur n'empêchera pas justement que ma relation avec Mlle Elizabeth n'évolue. J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à la connaître, si possible sans qu'une potentielle rivale ne se mette entre nous._

- _Je ferais de mon mieux Darcy. Bon, il se fait tard_, dit-il en se levant, _nous devrions nous retirer, sinon nous allons effrayer les demoiselles Bennet demain ! Et nous ne voulons pas cela n'est-ce pas ?_, finit-il en riant.

- _Absolument pas Bingley, absolument pas_, lui répondit son ami avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les Bennet reçurent quelques visiteurs, qui venaient essentiellement discuter du bal de la veille et des informations qu'ils y avaient appris.

Cependant, même si ces visiteurs étaient accueillis avec toute la politesse et l'intérêt qui leur étaient dus, ils n'étaient pas ceux attendus avec impatience par la maisonnée. Tous les habitants de Longbourn étaient à leur manière impatients de revoir leurs voisins de Netherfield : Mme Bennet espérait que les jeunes hommes célibataires allaient continuer leurs attentions envers ses aînées ; M. Bennet était impatient de rencontrer ce fameux M. Darcy, et d'observer les comportements de ses filles envers les jeunes hommes ; Mary se demandait s'il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne un peu plus sur son piano au cas où on lui demanderait de jouer ; Kitty et Lydia étaient excitées de revoir de si beaux hommes et d'admirer les toilettes des dames afin de savoir ce qui était à la mode dernièrement à Londres ; Jane et Elizabeth étaient quant à elles un peu nerveuses à l'idée de revoir si tôt les jeunes hommes, ainsi que les autres locataires de Netherfield, mais heureuses à l'idée de pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance.

Alors que toutes les femmes de la maison étaient rassemblées dans le salon et s'occupaient comme elles le pouvaient en attendant leurs visiteurs, Elizabeth ne tenait pas en place. S'étant levée plus tard que d'habitude, elle n'avait pas pu faire sa promenade matinale quotidienne et songeait à demander à Jane de l'accompagner faire un tour dans le jardin quand Kitty, qui observait le chemin menant à Longbourn depuis une des fenêtres du salon s'écria :

_« Ils sont là !_

_- Enfin !_, souffla Mme Bennet en abandonnant sa couture. _J'ai bien cru qu'ils avaient oublié mon invitation. Les filles, tenez-vous correctement. Kitty, puisque vous êtes debout, allez chercher votre père et revenez vous asseoir avec vos sœurs_, ordonna la matriarche. »

Kitty sortit du salon et alla prévenir son père que leurs voisins étaient arrivés avant de retourner au salon, où Mme Hill se dirigeait afin d'annoncer les visiteurs à sa maîtresse.

_« M. et Mlle Bingley, M. et Mme Hurst et M. Darcy, Madame_.

- _Bien Mme Hill, faîtes-les entrez je vous prie_. »

M. Bennet venait tout juste de prendre place dans la pièce lorsque les visiteurs y furent conduits. Tous échangèrent les révérences et les usages communs avant que M. Bingley ne présente son ami à son hôte :

_« M. Bennet, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon très bon ami, M. Darcy, de Pemberley dans le Derbyshire. Il n'était pas encore arrivé à Netherfield quand vous y êtes venu la semaine dernière_.

- _M. Darcy_, commença le maître des lieux en acquiesçant en direction du jeune homme, _je suis très heureux de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous_, fit-il en lançant un regard vers sa seconde aînée qui commençait à rougir.

- _Tout le plaisir est pour moi, M. Bennet_, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. »

Mme Bennet sonna pour que le thé soit apporté et chacun prit place. M. Bennet s'installa d'un côté de la pièce, prenant soin de placer M. Darcy, Elizabeth et Mary près de lui ; alors qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, Mme Bennet essayait de divertir Mlle Bingley et les Hurst tandis que M. Bingley accaparait les attentions de Jane. Kitty et Lydia, elles, étaient heureuses de se retrouver entre les deux groupes, car elles pouvaient ainsi suivre les deux conversations dominantes et observer à leur guise les comportements de chacun, tout en les commentant entre elles à voix basse.

Les conversations allaient bon train de chaque côté quand M. Darcy se rappela de l'offre faite par Elizabeth de lui montrer les cartes du comté que possèdent M. Bennet :

_« M. Bennet, votre fille Mlle Elizabeth m'a parlé de cartes du comté que vous posséderiez. J'aimerais beaucoup y jeter un œil si vous me le permettez._

- _Ah oui, Lizzie m'en a parlé_, répondit M. Bennet en se levant. _Venez donc avec moi dans mon bureau, je vais vous les montrer. Lizzie, voudrais-tu venir avec nous ?_

- _Bien sûr Père_, fit Elizabeth en se levant elle aussi et en suivant les deux hommes. »

Mme Bennet était ravie de voir que son mari et le (beau et riche) jeune homme du Derbyshire s'entendaient à merveille, et elle était presque aux anges de voir que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers le bureau de son mari, suivis par Lizzie. En effet, il est bien rare qu'un invité ait accès au bureau de son mari, et encore plus rare que ce dernier n'y invite de nouvelles connaissances si tôt après les avoir rencontré.

Cependant, Mme Bennet n'était pas la seule à remarquer la bonne entente entre son mari, M. Darcy et Elizabeth. En effet, Mlle Bingley, qui ne répondait qu'occasionnellement aux demandes de son hôtesse et préférait laisser la parole à sa sœur, avait suivi depuis sa place, même si elle n'en entendait pas la totalité, la conversation qui se tenait entre les trois personnes à l'opposé de la pièce d'un œil mauvais. Son indignation à ce que M. Darcy préfère la compagnie de campagnards à la sienne ne cessait de croître, et elle dût même se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de faire une réflexion très peu avenante lorsqu'elle vit M. Darcy se lever et suivre M. Bennet dans son bureau. Sa jalousie s'intensifia quand elle s'aperçut qu'Eliza Bennet suivait les deux hommes et de colère, elle mordit sa pauvre lèvre tellement fort qu'un peu de sang coula.

Malheureusement pour elle, Mme Bennet remarqua la lèvre ensanglantée de la demoiselle et s'enquit auprès d'elle : « _Tout va bien Mlle Bingley ? Votre lèvre saigne, vous sentez-vous souffrante ?_ », ce qui eut pour effet de focaliser l'attention de tous ceux présents dans le salon sur la demoiselle questionnée.

À ces mots, les deux cadettes de la famille Bennet échappèrent le rire qu'elles retenaient avec grand-peine depuis qu'elles avaient vu leur invitée jalouser du regard leur sœur et l'action qui avait conduit au saignement. Elles furent immédiatement réprimandées par leur mère mais le mal était déjà fait. Mlle Bingley, humiliée par la moquerie des deux jeunes Bennet, se leva et annonça d'une voix dure :

_« Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Nous avons suffisamment abusé de votre hospitalité Mme Bennet_, ce qui eut pour effet de cesser la conversation de Jane et M. Bingley, et de réveiller M. Hurst.

- _Vous ne nous dérangez pas, Mlle Bingley. Je vous prie de bien vouloir excusez mes filles, elles sont encore jeunes. Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir rester encore un peu ?_, dit Mme Bennet en tentant de rattraper la situation. _Votre ami n'en a peut être pas terminé avec mon mari._

- _Nous avons un engagement ce soir et il serait fort impoli de notre part d'arriver en retard, ne croyez-vous pas ?,_ mentit Mlle Bingley. Heureusement pour elle, ni son frère ni les Hurst ne prirent la peine de démentir ses propos.

- _En effet. Bien, je vais faire appeler votre voiture dans ce cas_, répondit Mme Bennet en se levant. _Mary, allez prévenir votre père du départ de nos invités je vous prie_, demanda-t-elle à sa fille avant de quitter la pièce. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, M. Bennet accompagné de M. Darcy et de ses deux filles retourna dans le salon afin de saluer ses invités.

« _J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir bientôt, M. Darcy. Prenez soin de mes cartes._

_- C'était un plaisir de faire votre connaissance monsieur. Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'en __prendrais grand soin_, répondit le jeune homme en serrant la main que son hôte lui tendait.

- _Caroline, que diriez-vous d'inviter Mlle Bennet et Mlle Elizabeth à venir dîner avec nous demain soir, puisque les messieurs seront absents ?_, ordonna plus que ne demanda Mme Hurst à sa sœur.

- _Quelle bonne idée ma chère_, répondit Caroline à sa sœur d'un ton qui ne masquait en rien sa récalcitrance. _Mesdemoiselles Bennet, nous feriez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à nous demain soir pour le dîner ?_, s'adressa-t-elle aux aînées Bennet.

- _Eh bien..._, commença Jane.

- _Vous pouvez y aller mes enfants. Je saurais me passer de vous_, poussa Mme Bennet.

- _J'accepte alors avec grand plaisir votre invitation Mlle Bingley_, fit Jane, soucieuse de plaire à chacun.

- _Pour ma part, j'ai déjà un engagement et je ne peux donc pas accepter votre invitation Mlle Bingley, mais je vous en remercie_, déclara Elizabeth.

- _Quel engagement ?_, questionna Mme Bennet. _Je ne suis au courant d'aucun engagement Lizzie._

- _Charlotte Lucas m'a invité, avant le bal, à dîner demain à Lucas Lodge Maman. Je ne peux pas décemment refuser son invitation maintenant, alors que je l'ai déjà acceptée_, rétorqua la jeune fille.

- _Bien, nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps et risquer de vous mettre en retard pour votre engagement de ce soir_, lança M. Bennet à ses invités, ne voulant pas que sa famille se donne en spectacle devant leurs nouveaux voisins et en espérant mettre fin à la dispute qui s'annonçait entre sa femme et sa fille. _Nous espérons que nous aurons le plaisir de recevoir une nouvelle visite bientôt, M. et Mlle Bingley, M. et Mme Hurst, M. Darcy_, termina-t-il en serrant la main des messieurs et en exécutant une révérence pour les dames. »

Les salutations furent échangées, et on rappela les promesses faites pour le lendemain. Les occupants de Netherfield quittèrent Longbourn avec des sentiments mitigés.

Mlle Bingley était heureuse d'avoir enfin quitté cette horrible demeure et ses horribles occupants, surtout après la façon dont elle avait été traité par la mère et les deux plus jeunes filles. Elle était toutefois en colère contre sa sœur pour avoir proposé l'invitation pour le lendemain en premier lieu, mais avait été soulagée d'entendre qu'Eliza Bennet ne se joindrait pas à leur petit comité. Le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée se changea vite en grimace quand sa lèvre mutilée recommença à saigner.

M. Bingley était désolé d'avoir quitté si tôt la compagnie de la ravissante Mlle Bennet. Il avait beaucoup apprécié leur conversation et celle-ci aurait sans doute continué sans l'intervention de Caroline, mais il avait bon espoir de revoir d'ici peu Mlle Bennet, peut être le lendemain soir s'il ne rentrait pas trop tard de son invitation chez le Colonel -.

Mme Hurst était partiellement satisfaite de sa visite à Longbourn puisqu'elle avait été en mesure de converser assez agréablement avec Mme Bennet jusqu'à l'incident de Caroline. En rencontrant M. Bennet, elle avait vite compris que bien que la famille ne soit pas présentée à la capitale ni riche, elle était tout de même influente dans ce comté et qu'il ne serait pas bon de se la mettre à dos. Elle avait été contrariée par l'esclandre causé par la jalousie de Caroline, qui n'avait pas pu se contenir, mais avait réussi à rattraper la situation en proposant une invitation à dîner pour les deux aînées.

M. Hurst était déçu de ne pas avoir été invité comme Darcy à aller dans la bibliothèque de son hôte, où il est certain qu'une bouteille de porto attendait bien sagement d'être consommée. Coincé dans le salon avec son beau-frère et toutes les dames, seul du thé et des petits biscuits étaient servis. Après avoir engloutis quelques biscuits et une gorgée de thé pour faire descendre son léger goûter, il avait essayé de suivre les conversations qui se tenaient près de lui, mais rien ne retint son intérêt et bien vite, sans que personne ne le remarque, il s'était assoupit. Il ne s'était réveillé qu'à l'intervention de sa belle-sœur qui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'endorme, n'avait pas encore pris la parole, sinon pour saluer ses hôtes à leur arrivée.

M. Darcy était, tout comme son ami Bingley, désolé que la visite fut terminée si tôt. Il avait beaucoup apprécié la compagnie de M. Bennet, et plus encore celle de Mlle Elizabeth. M. Bennet se révéla être un homme fort aimable, et les nombreux livres qui couvrent les murs de son bureau témoignent de son instruction et de son goût pour la culture. M. Bennet, tout comme sa fille Elizabeth, avait su le mettre à l'aise il avait même pu remarquer que la jeune fille et son père partageaient les mêmes traits d'intelligence et d'humour, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il se rappela avec bonheur leur revue des cartes de M. Bennet, particulièrement lorsque Mlle Elizabeth pointa les nombreux sentiers qu'elle empruntait lors de ses promenades matinales quotidiennes en lui souriant. Ses agréables réflexions prirent fin quand il se rendit compte de l'expression qu'arborait Mlle Bingley, qui était assise en face de lui. Il passa le reste du trajet jusqu'à Netherfield se demandant ce qui avait conduit la lèvre de sa voisine à saigner, et essayant de contrôler le rire qui tentait de s'échapper en voyant la multitude de grimace que présentait la jeune femme.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes aînées de la famille Bennet se préparaient pour aller honorer leurs engagements. Mme Bennet, qui ne voulait pas faire paraître sa famille en désavantage, obtint de son époux l'utilisation de leur cabriolet pour le transport de leurs filles. C'est ainsi que Jane et Elizabeth se retrouvèrent dans le cabriolet familial, la première à destination de Netherfield et la seconde vers Lucas Lodge à Meryton.

« _Transmettez mes compliments à Charlotte et sa famille, Lizzie_, rappela Jane à sa sœur cadette.

- _Je n'y manquerais pas_, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. _Et excusez-moi auprès de Mlle __Bingley et Mme Hurst de n'avoir pu les rejoindre ce soir, même si je n'en suis pas réellement désolée_, finit Elizabeth avec un petit rire. _J'espère au moins que vous passerez une bonne soirée. _

- _Je l'espère aussi. J'aimerais vraiment leur plaire_, déclara l'aînée avec une pointe d'incertitude et d'anxiété dans la voix.

- _Oh Jane ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne connais personne qui puisse vous résister, pas même M. Bingley_, ajouta la cadette d'humeur taquine. Et puis, c_omment peut-on ne pas vous aimer ? Vous êtes la douceur incarnée, vous ne pensez de mal de personne. Vous êtes bien trop bonne ma chère Jane_, termina Elizabeth avec un sourire empli d'amour pour sa sœur.

- _Oh Lizzie_, répondit Jane reflétant le sourire de sa sœur. _Mais dîtes-moi,_ demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet, _que s'est-il passé hier dans le bureau de Papa ? Papa n'a-t-il pas été trop persifleur* ?_

- _Étonnamment non. Je crois qu'il apprécie M. Darcy-_

- _Tout autant que vous ?!_, la coupa Jane avec un petit sourire connaisseur.

- _Jane !_, cria Elizabeth, prenant un air faussement outrée.

- _Bien, me voilà arrivée à Netherfield Lizzie_, commenta Jane alors que leur cabriolet s'arrêta. _Mais vous devrez me raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans la bibliothèque. Passez une bonne soirée_, fit-elle en descendant à sa sœur qui secouait sa tête en souriant. »

* * *

A Lucas Lodge, le repas venait de se terminer et Charlotte et Elizabeth s'installèrent au piano, à la demande de Sir William et Lady Lucas.

Les deux jeunes femmes y exécutèrent quelques morceaux en duos puis jouèrent à tour de rôle des pièces qu'elles connaissaient par cœur afin de pouvoir discuter. Quelques temps après, Maria, la benjamine de la famille Lucas, exprima le souhait de jouer à son tour. L'aînée de la fratrie Lucas et son invitée rejoignirent alors les parents de la première et entamèrent la discussion.

« _Mlle Elizabeth, avez-vous appris qu'un régiment s'est installé à Meryton récemment ?_, questionna Lady Lucas.

- _Oui en effet. C'était un sujet de conversation favori à Longbourn après celui du bal donné récemment et M. Bingley_, répondit Elizabeth avec un sourire complice en direction de Charlotte.

- _Oh je n'en doute pas_, fit Lady Lucas avec un sourire. _Et connaissez-vous-,_ commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par un servant entrant dans la pièce annonçant un message urgent pour Mlle Bennet. »

Elizabeth se saisit immédiatement de la lettre que lui tendait le servant et la décacheta. La lettre était signée de Mlle Bingley et lui apprenait que Jane s'était évanouie peut après avoir commencé à dîner. Le médecin avait été appelé et Jane se reposait dans une des chambres d'amis de la résidence.

A la fin de sa lecture, Elizabeth informa ses hôtes de la situation de sa sœur et de son besoin imminent de se rendre à Netherfield. Les Lucas la congédièrent avec des souhaits de guérison pour cette _pauvre Jane_.

Lorsque Elizabeth arriva à Netherfield, les messieurs venaient eux-mêmes d'arriver et d'être informés par Mlle Bingley de l'état de leur visiteuse. Elizabeth, tant désireuse de constater par elle-même l'état de sa sœur prit à peine le temps de saluer MM. Bingley, Hurst et Darcy avant de demander à Mlle Bingley où trouver sa sœur.

M. Bingley, également désireux de connaître l'état de santé de la ravissante et désormais malade Mlle Bennet, proposa à la cadette de l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre attribuée à la malade.

Quand les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre, M. Jones, le médecin de Meryton en sortit et voyant que Mlle Elizabeth se trouvait là, fit un résumé de son diagnostic.

« _D'après mes constatations, Mlle Bennet souffre d'une allergie. Je pense qu'elle a du ingurgiter un met qu'elle ne tolère pas durant ces dernières douze heures. Toutefois, je n'ai pas pu la questionner sur le sujet de son alimentation car elle était très faible. Je lui ai administré un sédatif afin qu'elle se repose. Dès qu'elle se réveillera, il faudra lui __donner un diurétique et la faire beaucoup boire afin qu'elle élimine la substance allergisante. Je reviendrais demain pour vérifier son état et ajuster les traitements_, annonça le médecin.

- _Elle n'est pas en danger ?_, demanda Elizabeth.

- _Non,_ lui répondit le médecin, _ce n'est qu'une petite allergie. Elle a eu quelques petits gonflements, mais rien de très sérieux. Vous pouvez aller la voir si vous le souhaitez._ »

Elizabeth et M. Bingley remercièrent le docteur et la jeune femme entra dans la chambre. Elle trouva sa sœur installée dans un lit, une carafe d'eau et des fioles sur la table de chevet d'un côté et une servante sur une chaise de l'autre, surveillant la malade. Voyant que sa sœur dormait profondément et qu'elle était sous bonne garde, Elizabeth quitta la pièce et rejoignit M. Bingley qui attendait des nouvelles à l'extérieur. Quand ce dernier fut informé de la situation, il proposa à Elizabeth de rester à Netherfield durant le temps de la guérison de sa sœur, offre qu'Elizabeth accepta de tout cœur.

M. Bingley alla informer sa sœur et sa gouvernante des dispositions à prendre pour accueillir Mlle Elizabeth pendant que celle-ci écrivit un message destiné à Longbourn informant la famille de la situation dans laquelle se trouvent leurs deux filles aînées et demandant à ce que des vêtements soient envoyés.

Quand Elizabeth quitta le bureau de M. Bingley, elle fût surprise de trouver M. Darcy dans le couloir, regardant par la fenêtre. En entendant des pas qui se rapprochaient, M. Darcy se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui demanda comment se portait sa sœur. Elizabeth répéta alors les nouvelles qu'elle avait annoncé peu de temps auparavant à M. Bingley et esquissa un léger sourire en acceptant les bons souhaits de son compagnon pour la prompte guérison de sa sœur bien aimée.

M. Darcy proposa son bras à la demoiselle et les deux jeunes gens descendirent ensuite au salon, où attendaient M. et Mlle Bingley ainsi que les Hurst. Elizabeth fut surprise de constater que le beau-frère de son hôte était toujours éveillé, mais elle dût étouffer un petit grognement incrédule en voyant le verre presque vide qu'il tenait dans sa main. Mlle Bingley, quant à elle, dût une fois encore étouffer sa jalousie en voyant la jeune campagnarde entrer accrochée au bras de son M. Darcy pour lui demander des nouvelles de sa toute aussi campagnarde mais moins dangereuse sœur. Elizabeth dût une fois de plus répéter les quelques informations qu'elle possédait sur l'état de santé de sa sœur. Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce et ne fut rompu que par l'entrée de la gouvernante pour faire savoir à son maître que la chambre de Mlle Elizabeth était prête, après quoi tout le monde décida qu'il était temps de se retirer pour la nuit.

* * *

*persifleur : personne qui persifle (qui tourne en ridicule sur le ton de la moquerie ou de l'ironie)

_**Alors, satisfaites ou déçues ?**_

_**Le chapitre 4 est en route (avec plus d'interactions entre Elizabeth et Darcy), donc si vous avez des idées ou des choses que vous voudriez lire, n'hésitez pas !**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Libra10**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à toutes ! Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de remercier toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de lire et surtout de commenter le dernier chapitre, et aussi mon OS **Leçon de séduction en dix étapes**. J'en profite donc pour répondre à celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par PM (dans le cas où vous voudriez une réponse à vos commentaires ou tout simplement discuter avec moi, vous pouvez m'envoyer votre adresse e-mail par PM et je vous répondrais).**

**EveyMax : Ton impression de mon Darcy doit être juste puisque je visualise Matthew MacFadyen pour le personnage, mais j'aime aussi Colin Firth (je dois mélanger inconsciemment les deux pour mon Darcy). Je t'accorde que pour le moment, l'histoire est très calme, mais les péripéties vont arriver bientôt et s'enchaîner. Comme on dit, c'est « le calme avant la tempête » !**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

Deux jours après son arrivée à Netherfield, profitant que sa sœur soit endormie, Elizabeth quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait bon espoir d'y trouver un livre qui saurait la distraire. Jane, étant malade, était cloîtrée dans sa chambre, et la seule autre personne dont la compagnie pourrait la divertir était celle de M. Darcy. Seulement, Mlle Bingley veillait à ce que M. Darcy ne se retrouve jamais seul en compagnie d'Elizabeth, ou bien en sa compagnie tout simplement. La seconde aînée des Bennet était frustrée par cette situation, où elle ne pouvait ni se promener à sa guise comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire car elle devait veiller sur l'état de sa sœur -bien qu'elle ne le lui reproche pas-, ni passer du temps avec le jeune homme auquel la plupart de ses pensées étaient destinées, alors qu'ils demeuraient à présent sous le même toit. Elle poussa un petit soupir à cette pensée.

Quand elle entra finalement dans la bibliothèque, elle trouva que celle-ci n'était pas vide, comme elle l'avait pensé, car Mlle Bingley ne donnait pas l'impression d'une personne qui fréquente régulièrement une bibliothèque, mais seul un occupant y séjournait. M. Darcy était assis à la petite table près de la fenêtre, dos à la porte. Comme il ne l'avait manifestement pas entendu entrer, Elizabeth se racla la gorge et laissa la porte entre-ouverte, car il fallait tout de même respecter les convenances.

M. Darcy, entendant le petit bruit derrière lui, posa sa plume et se tourna vers la personne qui venait troubler le calme de la bibliothèque. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il reconnut que l'importun était en fait une importune, et qui plus est, Mlle Elizabeth. Il se leva et lui fit une révérence à laquelle la jeune fille répondit avant de s'approcher de lui.

« _Bonjour M. Darcy, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Je venais simplement chercher un livre afin de me distraire un peu._

- _Ne vous en faîtes pas Mlle Elizabeth, votre interruption n'est en aucun cas désagréable. J'étais juste en train d'écrire une lettre à ma sœur,_ répondit M. Darcy en s'asseyant et en invitant Elizabeth à s'asseoir à sa table. _D'ailleurs, comment se porte Mlle Bennet ?_

- _Elle commence à aller mieux merci. Les préparations de monsieur Jones font effet. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une sœur. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_, demanda Elizabeth, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme.

- _Georgiana. Elle est ma cadette de onze ans. Elle est à Pemberley avec mon père, qui veille à ses études. _

- _Votre père n'a pas envoyé votre sœur à Londres pour ses études ?_, interrogea Elizabeth.

- _Non, il fait venir des maîtres de Londres mais préfère rester à Pemberley avec ma sœur et il peut ainsi assister aux cours qu'on lui dispense. Je dois dire que mon père ne tient pas vraiment la capitale en haute estime. Il n'y a pas mis les pieds depuis la mort de ma mère il y a de cela quatre ans._

- _Je suis sincèrement désolée pour la perte de votre mère M. Darcy. Cela a dû être très dur pour vous et votre famille_, dit Elizabeth, sincèrement peinée pour le jeune homme.

- _Merci Mlle Elizabeth. C'est vrai que la perte de ma mère a été dure, mais elle l'a été plus encore pour mon père. Mes parents étaient fous l'un de l'autre. S'il n'avait pas ses enfants, je ne sais pas si mon père serait encore en vie à l'heure actuelle. Il ne trouve du réconfort qu'auprès de ses enfants. J'ai même hésité avant de venir à Netherfield, car je venais de retrouver ma famille et l'état de mon père m'inquiétait un peu, mais il m'a assuré qu'il allait bien et m'a encouragé à visiter Bingley. Même s'il veut nous faire croire le contraire, je sais qu'il ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de ma mère. C'est pour cela qu'il reste reclus à Pemberley, là où il a le plus de souvenirs d'elle et de leur vie heureuse._

- _Cela a dû être terrible pour votre père. Mais n'a-t-il pas d'autre famille ?_

- _Mon père n'a ni frères ni sœurs. La seule famille que nous ayons se constitue de cousins éloignés que nous ne fréquentons que rarement. Il y a bien la famille de ma mère, mais nous ne sommes pas en bons termes. _Se sentant en confiance, M. Darcy continua._ Ma mère avait un frère et une sœur. Son frère, désormais Comte de Matlock, est un homme orgueilleux et envieux. Il a toujours détesté mon père, et surtout le fait __qu'il n'ait pas de titre de noblesse malgré sa fortune. Il a trois enfants, mais je ne suis proche que de mon cousin cadet, qui est Colonel dans l'armée de sa Majesté. Ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, a épousé un vieil homme pour son domaine et sa fortune, mais elle a toujours jalousé ma mère, car elle voulait devenir la Maîtresse de Pemberley. Les rapports entre mes parents et mes oncle et tante n'ont jamais été très cordiaux. Quand ma mère nous a quitté, sa famille n'a pas daigné venir lui présenter ses hommages, mis à part mon cousin le Colonel. C'est en partie pour cela que mon père ne se rend pas à la capitale. Il faut dire que mis à part mon cousin, je n'ai rencontré aucun membre de cette famille, et je n'ai pu me faire une opinion que d'après les dires de mon père et de mon cousin, qui je crois semble être le seul homme sensé de la famille Fitzwilliam._ Se rendant compte de l'impropriété qu'il venait de commettre, M. Darcy, le rouge aux joues, s'écria, _pardonnez-moi, Melle Elizabeth, un gentleman ne devrait pas dénigrer sa famille ainsi à une connaissance. Bien que j'espère que nous soyons plus que de simples connaissances_, finit-il avec une note d'espoir.

- _Ne vous en faîtes pas M. Darcy, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. Vous aviez besoin de vous confier_, fit-elle avec un sourire encourageant. _Les amis sont là pour cela_, continua-t-elle, répondant ainsi à son interrogation sur le degré de leur intimité. »

M. Darcy allait lui poser des questions sur sa famille quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir et deux voix nasales dont le volume amplifiait au fil des secondes. Se rappelant de l'objet premier de la visite d'Elizabeth à la bibliothèque, il se leva, chercha un instant un livre sur une étagère et le tendit à la demoiselle.

«_ Tenez Mlle Elizabeth. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'il m'a plu._ »

Elizabeth, qui s'était levée en même temps que le jeune homme, attrapa le livre que ce dernier lui tendait et regarda le titre du livre avant de relever la tête vers son compagnon et de le remercier en souriant. Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire, fit une courbette et se rassit à sa table, concluant sa lettre.

Elizabeth arrivait juste à la porte de la bibliothèque quand celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand et apparurent devant elle Mlle Bingley et Mme Hurst. La mine de Mlle Bingley se décomposa quand elle prit connaissance des deux seuls occupants de la pièce. Mme Hurst, anticipant la réaction jalouse de sa sœur, s'enquit auprès d'Elizabeth de l'état de Mlle Bennet. Elizabeth, saisissant l'opportunité de se dérober à l'ire de son hôtesse, répondit qu'il fallait qu'elle se rende au chevet de sa sœur afin de voir si elle était réveillée. S'excusant auprès de la compagnie, Elizabeth fila en direction des escaliers qui la mèneraient à la chambre de sa sœur, dans l'aile des invités.

M. Darcy, ayant suivi l'échange entre les dames grâce au reflet offert par la fenêtre, enviait à Elizabeth la chance d'avoir pu se soustraire à la compagnie des deux sœurs Bingley. Faisant preuve de tout le calme et la composition que son éducation lui avait appris, il cacheta sa lettre, la mit dans la poche de sa veste et se tourna vers les deux dames qui se dirigeaient justement vers lui.

« _Mme Hurst, Mlle Bingley_, les accueilli-t-il en exécutant une révérence.

- _M. Darcy_, commença Mlle Bingley d'une voix mielleuse, _ma sœur et moi comptions faire un tour des jardins, et nous voulions savoir si vous souhaiteriez nous accompagner ?_, finit-elle en battant ses cils exagérément.

- _Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude Mlle Bingley, mais en vérité non. Je comptais justement rejoindre mes appartements. Nous nous verrons au déjeuner. Mesdames_, fit-il en inclinant sa tête avant de quitter à son tour la pièce. »

Mme Hurst, voyant sa sœur fulminer, s'approcha d'elle et chercha quoi dire afin d'apaiser la jalousie de sa sœur quand cette dernière prit la parole.

« _Louisa, il était encore avec elle ! Cette vaurien veut s'emparer de mon Darcy ! Malgré tous mes efforts, elle a réussi à se retrouver seule avec lui ! Une chance que nous soyons arrivées au bon moment car elle aurait pu dire qu'il l'avait compromis et ainsi le __forcer à l'épouser !_, s'emporta Mlle Bingley.

- _Caroline, calmez-vous. Je vous rappelle que la porte était entre-ouverte quand nous sommes arrivées et Mlle Elizabeth se tenait juste devant la porte. Il est probable qu'elle ne soit pas restée plus de cinq minutes à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, ou même que M. Darcy n'ait pas remarqué sa présence_, tenta-t-elle de persuader sa sœur plus qu'elle-même.

- _Je ne sais pas, mais il faut à tout prix que je trouve un moyen pour éloigner cette paysanne définitivement de mon Darcy !_, exclama Mlle Bingley en surveillant la table où M. Darcy se tenait précédemment.

- _Caroline, ne croyez-vous pas que -_, commença sa sœur puis s'interrompit en voyant l'expression calculatrice sur le visage de sa cadette. _Où allez-vous ?_, lui demanda-t-elle en la voyant se diriger vers la porte.

- _Dans mes appartements. J'ai une lettre à écrire_, répondit Caroline d'un ton dangereusement satisfait.

Une fois arrivée dans le petit salon contiguë à sa chambre à coucher, Caroline Bingley s'attela à la tâche d'écrire une lettre à une inconnue, chose qu'elle n'avait jusque-là jamais fait. Après avoir bien taillé sa plume, elle écrivit ce qui suit :

_Netherfield Park_

_15 Septembre 1810_

_Madame,_

_Je me permet de vous adressez cette missive car votre neveu, M. Fitzwilliam Darcy, réside actuellement dans la demeure que je préside pour mon frère, M. Charles Bingley, qui est le proche ami de votre neveu._

_Je vous écris pour vous faire part de la situation dans laquelle se trouve votre neveu, situation que j'ai essayé de prévenir mais sans grand succès, à savoir qu'une jeune fille du comté, une dénommée Mlle Elizabeth Bennet de Longbourn, une jeune fille sans fortune ni connections, essaie d'acquérir les faveurs de votre neveu dans l'espoir d'un mariage. Aujourd'hui encore, je les ai surpris seuls dans une pièce, sans chaperon. _

_Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour éviter à votre neveu d'être pris dans les filets de cette intrigante, je me suis résolue à vous écrire car je sais que vous avez les intérêts de votre neveu à cœur. _

_Je reste, Madame, votre obligée,_

_Caroline Bingley_

À Longbourn, M. Bennet reçu une lettre d'un personnage dont il n'avait pas encore fait la connaissance, mais qui avait la prétention de se qualifier son cousin. M. Bennet, intrigué par ce correspondant, continua cette lecture pour le moins inattendue, et apprit que ce soit disant cousin avait l'audace de s'inviter à Longbourn dans le but de résoudre les problèmes existants entre les deux branches de la famille. Curieux de rencontrer un nouveau membre de sa famille et qui plus est, amusé par la bêtise que montre ce potentiel cousin dans sa lettre, M. Bennet s'empressa de lui répondre qu'il l'accueillerait dans sa demeure à la date indiquée. Après avoir cacheté sa lettre et veillé à ce qu'elle soit postée dans les plus brefs délais, M. Bennet alla informer sa femme des changements que connaîtrait leur demeure dans les prochains jours.

« _Mme Bennet_, commença-t-il. _Vous allez pouvoir démontrer vos excellentes qualités d'hôtesse très bientôt._

- _Vraiment mon ami ? Dîtes-moi, qui sera notre invité ? Serait-ce M. Bingley ? Non, il demeure à Netherfield. M. Darcy alors ?_, s'enthousiasma la matrone.

- _Ah vrai dire très chère, ni l'un ni l'autre. En vérité, c'est un monsieur dont je n'ai pas encore fais la connaissance, et qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence._

- _Mais, qui est-ce donc alors ?_, demanda Mme Bennet, confuse.

- _Notre invité se nomme M. Collins. Il dit être mon cousin. La lettre qu'il m'a envoyé est, comment dire... fort amusante, si l'on aime le style pompeux. Néanmoins, cet homme m'a écrit pour m'informer de son intention de visiter notre famille pour deux semaines, et qu'il arriverait à Longbourn dans maintenant trois jours._

- _Ma parole ! Quelle audace ! S'inviter chez des étrangers de la sorte ! Et sans préambule qui plus est ! M. Bennet, faîtes quelque chose ! Vous ne pouvez décemment pas laisser cet individu entrer chez nous ! Que penseront de nous nos voisins ? Et M. Bingley, et M. Darcy ?_

- _Mme Bennet, je viens d'écrire à cet homme que je l'accueillerais sous mon toit pour la durée de son séjour en Hertfordshire. Maintenant, libre à vous d'accueillir comme vous savez le faire un invité, ou non. Et puis, si sa bêtise est aussi grande que celle dont il fait part dans sa lettre, ce M. Collins promet d'être fort divertissant. Quant à ce que nos voisins penseront de nous, cela se limitera à votre capacité de meilleure hôtesse du comté, et le fait que nous accueillerons chez nous un de mes cousins. À ce que je sache, il n'y a rien d'anormal à cela. Et ne vous souciez pas de messieurs Bingley et Darcy. Je crains qu'ils ne seront trop occupés à choyer nos filles de leurs attentions pour remarquer qu'un étranger a prit demeure ici. Du moins, M. Bingley, car je soupçonne ce brave M. Darcy d'être plus observateur qu'on peut le croire. Bien, je vous laisse préparer la venue de notre visiteur. Je suis certain que vous vous surpasserez, comme toujours très chère_, finit M. Bennet en baisant le front de sa femme, qui était restée immobile sur le canapé, réfléchissant à ce que la venue de ce soit disant cousin apporterait à sa famille et comment elle allait organiser son séjour. »

À Netherfield, dans le courant de l'après-midi, Jane se réveilla enfin. Elle se sentait mieux, bien qu'encore très fatiguée. Elle fût agréablement surprise de trouver sa sœur à son chevet, installée aussi confortablement qu'on puisse l'être sur une chaise, un livre dans ses mains, regardant par la fenêtre quelque chose qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas voir. Profitant de l'inattention de celle-ci pour l'observer, Jane s'aperçut de l'état second de sa sœur. Baissant les yeux, elle vit que sa sœur caressait négligemment la couverture du livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle allait lui demander si elle n'était pas malade ou n'avait pas contracté sa maladie quand Elizabeth tourna la tête vers sa sœur et vit qu'elle était réveillée.

« _Jane, enfin, vous êtes réveillée ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?_, demanda-t-elle d'abord joyeuse, puis un brin soucieuse à la fin.

- _Je me sens mieux Lizzie. Encore un peu fatiguée, certes, mais mieux_, répondit Jane en offrant un faible sourire quand sa sœur lui prit la main. _Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ?_, se risqua-t-elle.

- _Que voulez-vous dire ?_, questionna Elizabeth, confuse.

- _Eh bien_, commença timidement Jane, _je vous ai observé à l'instant, et vous paraissiez plongée dans vos pensées, comme ailleurs._

- _Oh_, fit Elizabeth en sentant ses joues commencer à chauffer. _Eh bien, en vérité, je pensais à..., _continua-t-elle en détournant son regard de sa sœur.

- _Oui ?_, demanda Jane quand sa sœur ne termina pas sa phrase.

- _Je pensais à ma dernière rencontre avec M. Darcy_, lâcha Elizabeth en posant son regard sur le livre que ce dernier lui avait confié, évitant en même temps de croiser le regard amusé de sa sœur.

- _Et ?_, pressa Jane. _Que s'est-il passé ?_, demanda-t-elle en s'installant plus confortablement dans le lit.

- _Eh bien, M. Darcy et moi avons eu une conversation très intéressante_, lâcha finalement et vaguement Elizabeth. Devant le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur, elle continua son explication. _Nous avons parlé de sa famille, de la perte de sa mère, de son père et sa sœur qui vivent à Pemberley, mais aussi de sa famille maternelle. À part un cousin de M. Darcy, son père et lui ne tiennent pas ces relations-là en très haute estime. Quelle tristesse de voir comment les membres d'une famille peuvent se traiter entre eux_, finit Elizabeth dans un petit soupir.

- _Pauvre M. Darcy_, ajouta à son tour Jane d'un ton compréhensif, prenant en considération ce que venait de lui apprendre sa sœur sur l'ami de M. Bingley. _Je suis certaine qu'il était soulagé de trouver en vous une oreille compatissante._

- _En vérité,_ contredit Elizabeth, _M. Darcy m'a dit qu'il espérait que nous soyons plus que des connaissances._

- _Et que lui avez-vous répondu Lizzie ?_

- _Que nous étions amis, Jane_, répondit la cadette avec un petit sourire, baissant les yeux sur le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle eut toutefois un léger renfrognement des sourcils mais recomposa son expression rapidement avant de lever à nouveau les yeux sur sa sœur.

- _Qu'y a-t-il Lizzie ? Vous semblez soucieuse tout à coup_, questionna Jane, à qui le bref changement d'expression de sa sœur n'avait pas échappé.

- _Hum..._ commença difficilement Elizabeth. _Eh bien, je me demande si M. Darcy souhaite seulement que nous soyons amis, comme je lui ai assuré que nous étions, où s'il souhaite davantage, comme moi je le souhaite_, admit-elle péniblement.

- _Oh, Lizzie ! Certes, il est encore tôt dans votre relation avec M. Darcy, mais il vous tient apparemment, et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir avant ma convalescence, en très haute estime et cherche souvent votre compagnie._

- _Je sais Jane, mais même s'il avait une grande affection pour moi, je ne suis pas de son rang. Je ne lui apporterais rien en termes de dot et de connections._

- _Vous lui apporteriez vous, ce qui me semble suffisant._ Devant la mine assombrie de sa petite sœur, Jane renchérit. _Elizabeth, vous êtes belle, intelligente et cultivée, drôle, pratique, et je ne saurais quoi dire tant la liste de vos qualités est longue. Ne vous sous-estimez jamais. Vous êtes une Bennet, ne l'oubliez pas._

- _Merci_, souffla Elizabeth, les larmes aux yeux, émue par les compliments de sa sœur aînée.

- _Bien, maintenant que vous allez mieux, que diriez-vous de me faire un peu de lecture ?_, demanda Jane en regardant avec intérêt le livre que sa sœur tenait toujours précieusement dans ses mains.

_- Très bien, Jane, allons-y_, répondit Elizabeth en ouvrant le livre et commença à lire. _Paméla ou la Vertu récompensée_, annonça-t-elle avec un coup d'œil en direction de sa sœur. _Lettre Première. Mes très-chers Père et Mère. J'ai à vous communiquer un grand sujet de chagrin, accompagné pourtant de quelque consolation : voici le chagrin c'est ma bonne Maîtresse est morte de la maladie dont je vous ai parlé. Elle nous a laissé tous dans une extrême affliction car c'était une Maîtresse pleine de bonté et d'indulgence pour tous ses domestiques. Je crains beaucoup, que comme j'étais entrée chez elle pour être sa femme-de-chambre, je ne me visse de nouveau hors de condition, et obligée de retourner chez vous, qui n'avez déjà que trop de peine à vous entretenir vous-mêmes. Et comme ma Maîtresse ...*_ »

Elizabeth se mit alors à lire l'ouvrage confié par M. Darcy à sa sœur, jusqu'à l'heure où il faudrait qu'elle aille se préparer pour rejoindre les autres résidents du domaine pour le dîner.

Le repas se passa sans trop de difficultés pour Elizabeth, malgré les nombreuses et vaines tentatives de Mlle Bingley de décrédibiliser de façon à peine voilée la famille Bennet. Malheureusement pour elle, ni son frère ni son invité ne furent sensibles à son discours.

Le lendemain n'apporta guère de changements aux occupations des habitants de Netherfield, si ce n'est la continuelle amélioration de l'état de Mlle Bennet, qui manifesta un désir de sortir de sa chambre et faire quelques pas. Sa sœur, au début soucieuse, accéda à la volonté de son aînée et constata ainsi que cette dernière allait de mieux en mieux et était presque rétablie. M. Jones rendit visite à sa patiente et déclara que celle-ci serait apte à rentrer à Longbourn dans trois jours.

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec des sentiments différents pour chaque résident de Netherfield. Messieurs Bingley et Darcy, bien qu'heureux d'apprendre que Mlle Bennet était en meilleure santé, se désolèrent d'apprendre que les deux jeunes filles rentreraient sous peu chez elles. Mlle Bingley était ravie d'apprendre le départ prochain de sa rivale et de sa sœur, qui représentaient une menace pour elle. Mme Hurst était à la fois soulagée et inquiète d'apprendre que les deux sœurs comptaient déserter Netherfield dès qu'elles en auraient l'occasion, car elle pensait que Mlle Elizabeth était la seule personne à pouvoir remettre en place Mlle Bingley, et après son départ, Mme Hurst ne doutait pas que les attentions de sa sœur pour leur invité du Derbyshire redoubleraient. M. Hurst, quant à lui, était tout à fait indifférent à la nouvelle du départ prochain des deux sœurs Bennet. Son intérêt se limita au fait que sa portion de nourriture lors des repas serait maintenant augmentée par celle de Mlle Elizabeth.

Le jour suivant, à son réveil, Elizabeth décida d'aller faire une promenade. Après tout, il ne lui restait plus que deux jours avant de quitter Netherfield et de retourner à Longbourn, et elle n'avait pas, depuis son arrivée, fait le tour des jardins du domaine. Après avoir vérifier l'état de sa sœur, et constaté que celle-ci dormait profondément, Elizabeth se dirigea vers les cuisines pour emporter avec elle un léger en-cas et croisa sur sa route les servants de Netherfield qui commençaient leurs tâches quotidiennes. Elle échangea avec eux de petits sourires complices, car tous à Meryton connaissait Mlle Elizabeth Bennet pour être une grande marcheuse.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la demeure, elle sursauta en entendant une voix qu'elle connaissait fort bien derrière elle et se retourna.

« _Bonjour Mlle Elizabeth_, commença M. Darcy avant d'effectuer la courbette protocolaire.

- _M. Darcy_, répondit Elizabeth en effectuant elle aussi une révérence, _je ne savais pas que vous étiez un lève-tôt_, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- _Je le suis, et me doutais que vous l'étiez également_, contra-t-il avec un sourire. J_e suppose que vous alliez faire une promenade. M'autorisez-vous à vous accompagner Mlle Elizabeth ?_

- _Avec plaisir M. Darcy_, rétorqua Elizabeth en saisissant le bras que le jeune homme lui tendait. »

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent donc de la belle demeure bras-dessus bras-dessous et se dirigèrent vers le parc du manoir. Ils marchèrent quelques temps dans le plus grand des silences, simplement heureux de la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

Au bout d'un moment, M. Darcy prit la parole.

« _Mlle Elizabeth_, commença-t-il en mettant une halte à leur cheminement et se tournant face à sa compagne en lui prenant la main._ Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps, mais que, comme vous me l'avez dit il y a de cela deux jours, nous sommes amis. Croyez bien que notre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi. Mais j'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître davantage. Aussi, je vous demande si vous m'autorisez à vous rendre visite à Longbourn_, termina le jeune homme avec une lueur dans les yeux.

- _M. Darcy_, commença doucement la jeune femme en tentant de rassembler ses esprits, tant elle s'était perdue dans le regard de son compagnon. _M. Darcy_, reprit-elle avec plus d'assurance, _vous savez que vous êtes toujours le bienvenu à Longbourn, quel que soit le motif de votre visite._ Devant le regard anxieux du gentleman, elle s'empressa de continuer. _Cependant, je serais très heureuse que vous me rendiez visite_, termina-t-elle en affichant son plus beau sourire. »

M. Darcy afficha lui aussi un sourire comblé, qui fit apparaître ses fossettes. Elizabeth, qui commençait à être habituée aux sourires du jeune homme était surprise de voir à quel point cette nouvelle expression transformait le visage déjà très beau du gentleman. Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation lorsque le dit jeune homme lui serra un peu plus la main et la porta à ses lèvres avant de la replacer au creux de son coude.

Ils reprirent alors leur promenade, discutant de leurs amis et familles, des mérites de la région, de littérature, partageant leurs points de vue, etc, jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit assez élevé dans le ciel et qu'ils décident de rejoindre Netherfield et ses autres occupants pour le petit-déjeuner. Quand ils entrèrent chacun à leur tour dans la petite salle à manger, on pouvait admirer sur leurs visages la même expression de bonheur, et les convives assez observateurs purent voir les regards furtifs échangés entre les deux jeunes gens pendant le repas.

Plus tard dans la journée, Elizabeth écrivit une note à l'attention de ses parents, leur indiquant le retour de leurs deux filles aînées le surlendemain avant midi.

À Pemberley, un servant apporta le courrier à ses maîtres. Ses derniers furent heureux et soulagés de voir enfin une lettre de leur fils et frère respectif. M. Darcy saisit la lettre et demanda à sa fille de la lire à voix haute.

«_ Netherfield Park_

_15 Septembre 1810_

_Chère Georgiana,_

_J'espère que Père et vous êtes en bonne santé. Veuillez tous deux m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir écrit plus tôt, mais je dois avouer que je n'en avais guère le temps._

_A peine arrivé en Hertfordshire, j'ai dû participer à un bal, où j'ai fais la connaissance de quasiment toutes les familles du comté puis nous sommes allés visiter la famille Bennet, dont la demeure Longbourn est voisine de Netherfield et enfin nous avons dîner récemment avec le Colonel - de la milice qui s'est installée dernièrement dans le comté._

_La demeure que mon ami M. Bingley a loué, Netherfield Park, est tout à fait charmante et parfaite pour apprendre les rudiments de la gestion d'un domaine. _

_Si Père le voudrait, je suis certain que M. Bingley ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous me rejoigniez tous les deux ici._

_Certes, Père trouverait que la société ici est un peu en deçà de celle que nous avons l'habitude de fréquenter en Derbyshire, mais elle est fort accueillante. La petite ville de Meryton qui se situe à quelques miles à peine de Netherfield me rappelle Lambton. Ce coin-ci du Hertfordshire me rappelle le Derbyshire et le Peak District, bien que les montagnes n'y soient pas aussi hautes et scabreuses. _

_Quant aux habitants de cette région, ils se sont montrés fort aimables et très courtois. Les familles les plus proéminentes sont les Bennet de Longbourn, la seule famille noble des environs, et les Lucas, dont Sir William, le patriarche, fut Maire de la petite ville, et comme il aime à le rappeler (assez souvent d'ailleurs), présenté à St James._

_Les Bennet ont cinq filles, dont deux résident actuellement à Netherfield : les deux aînées, Mlle Jane et Mlle Elizabeth. L'aînée des Bennet est tombée malade en rendant visite à Mlle Bingley et Mme Hurst, et Mlle Elizabeth est venue s'occuper de sa sœur. Cela dénote le fort attachement entre les deux sœurs. Les demoiselles Bennet sont de bonne compagnie -bien que les deux benjamines soient un peu trop extraverties mais bien innocentes- et je suis certain que vous, Georgiana, profiteriez de leur société avec plaisir. _

_J'espère que tout se passe comme vous le voulez à Pemberley._

_Je vous embrasse._

_F. Darcy _»

Lorsque Georgiana termina la lecture de la lettre de son frère, elle leva les yeux vers son père, et tous deux s'observèrent avec la même interrogation dans le regard. Jamais durant toute sa correspondance Fitzwilliam n'avait parlé de quelque jeune femme que ce soit. Et là, il faisait l'éloge de deux sœurs.

« _Eh bien ma chère Georgiana, il semblerait que votre frère ait enfin de l'intérêt pour la gente féminine_, commença M. Darcy.

- _Il semblerait Père_, répondit la jeune fille en redonnant la lettre à ce dernier. »

M. Darcy reprit la lettre de son fils et l'étudia silencieusement avec intérêt, sous le regard de sa fille.

Un servant frappa à la porte et annonça l'arrivée du Maître de musique. M. Darcy remercia son servant et se dirigea en compagnie de sa fille vers la salle de musique pour le cours de Georgiana.

À Longbourn, la veille du retour des filles aînées de la maisonnée, un homme demanda admittance. Lorsque Mme Hill vint ouvrir la porte d'entrée, le jeune homme, tout de noir vêtu et les bras chargés de livres, se présenta.

« _M. Collins, pour vous servir._ »

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à M. Collins dans toute sa splendeur...**

**À bientôt !**

**Libra10**

*** Paméla ou la Vertu récompensée, volume 1, traduction de l'abbé Prévost (en vieux français, que j'ai « corrigé » pour rendre plus lisible pour les lecteurs d'aujourd'hui)**

. fr/books?id=YX8TAAAAQAAJ&printsec=frontcover&dq=pam%C3%A9la+ou+la+vertu+r%C3%A9compensC3%A9e+volume+1&hl=fr&sa=X&ei=GMxsUfviL6yN7AaKvIGwAw&ved=0CD4Q6AEwAA#v=onepage&q=pam%C3%A9la%20ou%20la%20vertu%20r%C3%A9compens%C3% A9e%20volume%201&f=false


End file.
